


Hero Reborn

by Shreve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shreve/pseuds/Shreve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is attacked. Powers surface. Harry discovers a new power that no one has ever heard of. Ends up dating Tonks too. COMPLETED    </p>
<p>I wrote this story ages ago.  I plan on writing a part two.  Should have that up by spring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero Reborn

Why me? That was the thought that kept running thru his mind. Two simple words with perhaps deadly complexity that just wouldn't leave his mind. Why me? Cause the prophecy said so. It always came back to that damn prophecy. An ancient wizard said that one would be marked. Why me? Neville could have been marked. He was born on the same month.

"Neville." The green eyed boy said aloud. "No. It was better me than good ole Nev." The boy fell back into his bed. He ran his fingers thru his already messy hair. His thoughts were showing on his face. "Neville would have had a heart attack if the prophecy was about him."

"Boy!" A man's voice yelled from down stairs. "Get down here."

He grimaced, but got to his feet. Strange how the meanest, most powerful wizard is after my blood, but my uncle can still scare me. He laughed as he walked down the stairs. No more.

"Boy, what's so funny" Uncle Vernon demanded. Vernon Dursley was a normal man. Ask anyone. He was just original. Worked for a drill company. Had a wife and son. Nothing was strange or unusual about him. That just how he liked it. Well, expect for the fact that an underage wizard lived in his house.

Harry Potter was the savior of the wizarding world. He was a normal wizard. Well, as normal as one could be when an evil wizard marked him as the one. Black hair that just wouldn't stay combed. Green eyes that shined like emeralds in the night. The only thing that set him aside was a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. That marked him as the one who would save the world. That alone should have been enough for anyone. Harry had to deal with that and growing up. Throw the Dursleys in, and he should have a nervous breakdown.

"Just you." Harry muttered.

"What was that BOY?" Vernon Dursley's face turned red. You could almost see steam rolling out of his ears. "I'll have no lip from you. We took you in. We feed you. Dressed you in Dudley hand me downs. You will show some respect."

Something had changed in Harry. Something snapped. "Respect? Do you even know what that word means?"

Vernon grabbed his arm. He raised his hand back to slap Harry. His eyes bugled with anger. The hair started to stand up. The anger in his face slowly slid away. Harry slowly raised his head. Their eyes meet. Vernon could almost see the power behind those two emerald eyes. An electrical shock hit Vernon. He couldn't move. Petunia and Dudley were watching with amusement. Now they didn't know what was happening.

"You really shouldn't hit children." A deep voice said. None of the Dursley's could believe that it came from Harry. They could feel the power building in the house. Flowing toward Harry.

The front door came crashing down. Men in robes came rushing in. They were carrying wooden sticks. Normally it would look funny, but these were wizards. Everyone knew that they were dangerous. Black masks covered their faces. Death Eaters.

"You should run." Harry said. He was tired of being scared of them. He wasn't running. Harry casually backhanded Vernon. The mass of wasted flesh flew across the room. Harry turned with slap. He went to one knee as curses and hexes flashed past. He had drawn his wand from its holder. With a flick, the couch slid out of the living room into the mass of intruders.

"So glad to see you are right on t." cough. "time." His voice cracked. "Engorgio." The couch grew. There was no way anyone was coming thru the door now.

"Reducio." Well, that didn't work. The couch started to shrink again.

Sounds of battle could be heard from outside. "Time for me to leave. Bub bye." Harry started to throw hexes and curses so fast that the Death Eaters were taken by surprise. Harry charged past them and ran up the stairs.

Harry looked out of his window to see wizards fighting wizards. The death eaters had the numbers, but more friendly forces were showing up. Time. That is what they needed. Just a little bit more time. Harry hadn't unpacked his stuff. He was prepared to run. Depression had worked to his advantage. He tapped his trunk with his wand and it shrunk down to an easier carrying size.

"Harry." Someone was singing as he walked up the stairs. "I'm here for you Harry."

Who is that? Doesn't sound familiar. Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and firebolt. His door was blasted from the frame. A silver handed wizard stepped thru.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Wormtail sang.

"Right here, rat face." Harry whispered as he blasted Wormtail. Wormtail slammed into wall. More flashes of light flew into the room. The wall opposite of the door was destroyed from their destructive force. Harry from his position of the floor was safe. With another flick of his wand, the wardrobe moved in front of the doorway. He rolled onto his broom. Like a rocket, he flew out into the open.

~/~/~

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore surveyed the ruins of number four Privet Drive. He was the most powerful wizard on the side of light. A long white beard covered most of his royal purple robes. He looked upset. Power flowed from him. His eyes were closed. He was studying all of the damage. Wards and charms that he had layered on this house allowed him to see what others could not.

"He escaped."

"How can you be sure?" An auror asked. "He wasn't seen leaving or anytime during the battle."

Albus just smiled.

"I demand to know what this man is doing here." Minister Fudge yelled. He was walking up the sidewalk. His face was red from anger. The aurors were backing away from him. It just looked like a bad idea to get in his way.

"Cornelius, so good of you to join us." Albus looked down at the Minister of Magic.

"This is an official crime scene. You do not belong here." Fudge almost yelled at Professor Dumbledore.

"If you remember correctly, I am head of the Wizengot."

Amelia Bones stepped up from behind of the Minister. "He does have the right to be here. It even makes sense that he is here." She started poking Minister Fudge in the chest. "You on the other hand, do not belong here."

"What! I'll have you job for this outrage." Fudge yelled.

"You two. Please escort the Minister back to the ministry." Amelia snapped. Two aurors grabbed the Minister and vanished.

"Now, What the hell happened here?" Amelia asked. Her voice seemed to demand immediate compliance.

"I believe that I can be of assistance to you Madam Bones." Albus said. He handed her an amulet. It was a small golden disk with a tiny emerald. There were small runes engraved into the gold. "You can see that a drop of blood has been added to the emerald. I believe that if you test this, you will see that it is Harry Potter's blood. They simply walked thru the protection wards and attacked."

"Where did they get his blood?" Amelia asked.

"The death eaters did take some of his blood a year ago. Some of it must have been stored away for future use."

"Sir, you said that Mr. Potter escaped." One of the aurors asked.

"Yes."

"So where is he?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know." Albus sadly said.

~/~/~

Harry had decided to land in the woods. His mind had been killing him. Memories were pouring thru his mind. Knowledge of things that he knew that he had never studied. Dark thoughts.

"So you thought you could run from us?" Harry looked up at the sound of a man's voice. He was on his knees, crying from the pain. Three men stood there.

"Look at the little baby cry." A huge mountain of a man laughed. It looked like someone carved him from granite. Not an ounce of fat anywhere. Muscles stacked on muscle. German by his accent. Just sly of seven feet, he looked like someone idea of a perfect killing machine.

"Nothing personal lad. Just business you know." A wiry little redhead said. Irish. Had to be Irish.

"Quiet. Never underestimate an opponent." A Chinese man whispered.

"So Tom sent you to kill me." Harry said as he stood. He picked up a stick that was laying of the ground.

"Times are hard. We need the money. Paddy O'Neal at your service, lad." The Irishman said. He pulled his wand from his robes.

"Let us be done with this weakly." The German growled.

"That would be Hans. The chink is Do Chin. I thought you might want to know who is about to kill you." Paddy grinned. He was charming in a perverted way.

"Don't you mean murder?" Harry said. He ran his wand over the stick. The wood turned silvery for a moment. It changed into a dueling dagger.

"No words." Chin whispered.

"Enough." Hans charged at Harry. His huge hands grabbed at Harry. Harry spun to the left. His dagger flashed across the mighty German's hands. Eight fingers hit the ground. The German screamed in pain. Harry jabbed his wand into the German's ribs. Blood started to pore out of the man's skin. Hans dropped to his knees, and then fell face first onto the ground. Blood pooling around the body.

"Impressive." Paddy said. "Chin. It's your turn." He bowed and motioned the Chinaman forward. Chin pulled a sword from his side.

"A swordsman. Come to your death." Harry said. Chin charged forward. He stepped on the side of a tree and leaped. Metal met metal. Sparks flew. Harry groaned as Chin kicked him in the stomach. He rolled away from the danger.

"You western wizards do not understand combat. Only the wands. Your wand won't save you this time." Chin said.

Harry put his wand back in its holder. "Blades at sun set. How romantic." Harry laughed.

Chin spun around. The movement confused Harry for a second. Chin's foot lashed out. Once again, hitting Harry in the stomach. Harry rolled backward. It saved his life. Chin's sword flashed thru the space above his head. As Harry came to his feet, he threw the dagger at Chin. With a single rotation, the blade was about to enter Chin's brain. He catches the dagger only millimeters from his eye.

"Very nice, but you don't have a weapon now." Paddy laughed.

"But I am a weapon." Harry grinned. His eyes started to glow with internal power. Paddy cast. The killing curse flew thru the air. Harry saw it coming. Paddy was shocked when Chin kicked Harry again. Harry saw this too. He caught the foot and pulled. Chin barely managed to duck the curse. Chin threw the dagger at Paddy.

"Now, Mr. Potter. It is only the two of us." Harry looked at the dead body of Paddy O'Neal.

"Why did you kill him?" Harry asked.

"You are a honorable opponent. You deserve an honorable death. And I was tired of him calling me a Chinese. I am Korean." Chin said.

"Let's not forget that with the other two dead. You collect all of the blood money."

"Of course. It is good that you understand things. Now, how do you wish to die?"

"Old age?" Harry grinned.

"Very funny, Mr. Potter." Chin's sword sliced downward at Harry. Harry moved just far enough to right that the blade missed. His hand shot out at Chin. A blast of energy hit Chin in the face.

"I will not die easily." Harry yelled. The glow from his eyes turned into a beam of energy. Chin rolled out of the way. Two holes burned thru a tree behind where Chin was standing. Chin stopped for a second and looked at the holes.

"Nice trick, but it wouldn't save you. Avada Kedavra." Chin had finally bought his wand into play. A green bolt of deadly force hit Harry in the chest. A flash of light surrounded both of them. Chin's body was blasted into bits. Harry flew back. Darkness overtook Harry.

~/~/~

Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt were sent to investigate a reported magical disturbance.

"Why are we going? We should be out looking for Harry." Tonks asked for the fiftieth time.

"Cause it is our job. We are going to do what we are ordered to do." Kingsley replied.

"Bones just wants us out of the way, cause we are in the order and she knows it." Tonks muttered. "Where is it again?"

"About a hundred yards or so, so get ready." Kingsley drew his wand. Tonks changed her skin color to match the surroundings better. "Don't fall down."

"Why do you always tell me that?" Tonks muttered. She took about three more steps and fell.

"Cause you always fall down." Kingsley chuckled.

"Miserable." Tonks muttered a couple more choice words that Kingsley couldn't quite make out.

They slowly made their way thru the woods. Tonks always surprised Kingsley. He would tell her not to fall, and she would. Ever time. As soon as they were close to whatever scene, she would be a nimble as a church mouse. Kingsley shrugged.

The two aurors stepped into the clearing to see the two bodies lying on the ground. Flies had already decided that one of the bodies was the perfect place to feed. A huge troll of a man was covered from head to toe in the crawling mass of insects. The other man was just lying there with a stick in his left eye. It looked like someone had splashed blood all over one tree.

"Well, now we know that something definitely happened here." Tonks said.

"Yeah, but where is the person or creature responsible." Kingsley was trying to look in every direction at once.

"Don't be so paranoid. Whomever did this is long gone." Tonks said. She started to mutter detection spells. The stick started to glow in a yellow light. "Someone transfigured that stick. My guess is a dagger or dike of some kind."

"I know the spell used on the other one." Kingsley whispered.

"What was it?"

Kingsley had pulled a cell phone from his robes. "Time to call Croaker and Bode."

"Why? What are you keeping from me?" Tonks asked. She had placed her hands on her hips and was glaring at her partner.

"Dark magic. Saw it used a couple of times during the last war. Only you- know-who ever used it." Kingsley replied. "Croaker. 10-100. Snake in the closet. Repeat. 10-100. Snake in the closet."

"What!!" Tonks started to cast around. Searching for any movement. She knew that code. It was not a good one to hear called.

Unspeakables started apparating in. They had come in force. Tonks couldn't remember any time when so many of them were in one place at one time. Some of them looked like they had apparated a long distance to get there too.

Bode walked up to the two bodies. He started to mutter a chant over the body. Some of the flies started to die. Tonks had heard that spell used before. It was used to take down wards. Croaker and two other witches surrounded the body. They too started chanting with Bode. More flies died. Tonks could then see that the body was producing the insects. As the flies started to clear out, she could make out beetles crawling out the body. They must have been inside. The beetles were eating the body faster now. The four unspeakables turned and ran away.

"Run." They were yelling. The unspeakables all scattered. It didn't take Tonks and Kingsley long to follow suit. The beetles were starting to crawl away from the body. They were eating everything.

"Fire. We can kill them with fire." Croaker yelled. People stopped and turned back at the horde of insects that was eating everything between them and the body. Fire spells lashed out at them. Slowly, the wall of fire destroyed all of the beetles.

"What was that?" Tonks asked. She looked over at Kingsley.

"You don't want to know."

What little there was left of the body wasn't going to tell them much. The beetles had eaten most of the second body too.

"Great. Now we have no bodies." Tonks said as she pointed the bones with her boot.

"Sir, you need to look at this." One of the unspeakables said.

"What is it?" Bode asked. The girl pointed down at a sword. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes sir. It's the blade of the yellow tong."

"Who is the yellow tong?" Tonks asked.

"Be quiet." Kingsley said. "This guy was a red-head. The big guy probably was oriental. So we had a third body here." He looked at the ground around the sword. "Look at that." He pointed at a bone fragment.

"Someone blasted that guy into little pieces. That would explain the blood. It wasn't just blood, but a body in little pieces." Tonks said.

"This scene is now under unspeakable command. Not a word of this to anyone outside of the department." Croaker said.

"This was our case." Tonks said.

"Nymphadora, shut it." Kingsley said.

"Don't call me that." Tonks snapped.

Kingsley was looking down at the sword. "We don't want this case. They can have it." He grabbed her arm. "Let's get out of here." He started pulling her away from the scene.

"You are going to explain why later." Tonks said, as she was drug away. "What's that?" She pointed to a handprint on a tree.

"Nothing. It's not our case anymore." Kingsley said. He just wanted as out of here.

"King, that is a hand print." Tonks stubbornly said. She pulled away from him to get a better look. "Who ever did that is hurt?"

Croaker walked over. "Your right. Lan, get over here." A tall noble looking man walked over. "You have the lead. Follow it."

Lan leaned closer to the blood. He was scenting it.

"King, where do I know him from?" Tonks asked Kingsley.

"That's Lan. If it can be tracked, Lan can track it. Good man, but really quiet." Kingsley replied.

"So can we join your tracking party?" Tonks asked. She was looking at Lan with a strange look in her eye.

"I thought you didn't want to be here Shackle bolt." Bode asked.

"I don't, but I can't leave her by herself. Besides, this should be an unspeakable party. She is one of yours." Kingsley grinned.

"What do you mean by that?" Tonks asked.

Croaker and Bode both started laughing. "So you knew about her. How come that doesn't surprise me?" Bode was still laughing.

"Like you aren't an unspeakable undercover too. I found out about you after the second month I worked for you." Tonks said.

"Actually, you both found out about each other the same day. But you were so good together, we left it." Croaker laughed. "Now come on, before we lose Lan." The four started after Lan. He was moving faster now. He had the scent of blood. If any of them could have seen his face, they wouldn't have been laughing. Maybe scream in terror. Lan looked positively evil. No man should be able to grin like that when he smells human blood.

/~/~/

Harry was hurting. He didn't know how he had gotten this far. He didn't even know where he was located. He just knew that he had to move. More assassins could be anywhere. His right hand was covering his heart. A two- inch rip was right over his heart. By the amount of blood coming from it, he thought the wound went all the way to his heart. The world was a blur as he ran. Trying to get as much distance as possible before he collapsed.

Finally, he came to a road. He tried to stop running at the road, but he just couldn't. He slid across it. He didn't realize that he was moving that fast. It just wasn't possible. Slowly he climbed back to his feet. He looked both ways. He looked at the sun. It was starting to go down. He really didn't want to be out in the dark. Scotland is in the north, so he headed that way. Once again, the world became a blur. The darkness came as the sun went down. His memory went with the light.

Harry was a machine. Just moving, never was stopping. Not thinking. Everything demanded his body to move. So he did. He ran past cars. Thru towns and villages. Faster and faster he moved. No one can see him. No one must find him. He had to get to safety. He was safest at Hogwarts. So he ran.

/~/~/

Lan and the others tracked the blood for five miles. Then it stopped. The trail went cold. The footprints vanished. All signs of anyone passing vanished. Lan used that. He went where there were no prints. It was strange. The woods always have prints and tracks. Magic had been used to erase all evidence of someone passing. But they ended up, leaving an easier trail to follow. Lan followed the trail like the professional he was. Finally as the sun rose, he dead-ended at a roadway.

"I'm done." Lan said. He turned back to the party. They were tired. None of them were used to hiking for hours on end like Lan.

"What do you mean?" Bode asked.

"You have never failed before." Croaker stated.

"Who or what I was following is gone. The magic cleaned the road of tracks in both directions." Lan shrugged. "I'm done."

"Great, so we walked all this way for nothing." Tonks muttered.

"Look on the bright side." Kingsley said. Everyone looked at him like he had a second head. "We got our exercise." Croaker and Bode started laughing. Tonks just stared at him for a moment.

"You three needed it." Tonks said as she apparated out.

/~/~/

Harry had moved back into the woods. Something wasn't right about traveling on the road. The road was dangerous. Danger had to be avoided. Harry wasn't worried as much for his own life, but that for the lives he knew that he would have to take. No one takes a teenage boy seriously. They would be careless. Being careless is just a quick to a shallow grave. The machine wouldn't allow him to be careless. The machine knew what was best.

"Just where do you think you are going?" A voice asked.

Harry turned around to see two men looking at him. They were wizards. They weren't dressed in robes or anything that just screamed magic. They just felt like they had magic. Harry once saw an American TV show called 'Walker, Texas Ranger". The way these two were dressed reminded him of it. Two modern day cowboys dressed in their Sunday best. Both of them were just a few inches short of six feet. One of them was stockier than the other.

"Hello." Harry said with a deep voice. His eyes flickered with a hint of power.

"At least you are polite. You gave us a lot of trouble. We had to follow you a long way. How did you move that far, that fast?" The little one asked.

"I don't really care how he moved. How did he get that big? He wasn't a hair over five foot yesterday. Now he's taller than us."

"Are you going to talk about me all day or talk to me?" Harry asked.

"Well, we really don't need to talk with you. Just kill you." They both laughed. Harry just stood there and looked them over. Slowly he started to draw his wand.

"Make your play, boy."

What happened next, confused Harry. Two cowboy wizards should have been fast at the draw. Two wands should have appeared in their hands like magic. Curses, hexes, and jinxes should have been flying in his direction. Harry was ready for that. He cast a powerful shielding charm. No wands appeared. GUNS!!

Harry dodge to the side as both of those assassins started firing at him. Pain lanced thru his arm as a bullet struck him. His wand fell from his hand. Magic he was ready for. A good old fashion gunfight, he was not ready for. Not a sound came for the guns. They had been enchanted to be as quiet as a rattlesnake striking.

Harry ducked and dodged. He was trying to make them miss. Most of the shots did miss, but not all of them. He was hit four more times. Twice in the back, once in the leg, and the last bullet hit him in the same arm. Everything happened so fast.

This was not like anything Harry had ever experienced. He had seen gun battles on TV. They didn't look like they were lived.

Both of the cowboys started reloading. They approached Harry. Not getting too close. They were professionals.

"Well, boy. You weren't so dangerous after all." The big one said.

"Any last words." The little one asked. He didn't seem so bad. He really sounded like he cared what Harry had to say. Harry whispered something. "What was that?" He moved closer. He started to lean in. Harry looked up at him.

"Death comes to us all." Harry grinned. His left hand shot out at the man. The big guy didn't see Harry hit his partner. He did see him shake for a moment. As the little guy fell away, he saw his friend's heart in Harry's hand. It was still beating. "One, two, three." The heart stopped and his friend was dead.

He couldn't believe it. That just didn't happen. People just don't rip hearts out of someone's chest. "What did you do?" He started to back pedal away from the boy.

"Did you know that a human heart always beats three times? Three beats and you are dead." Harry asked. He tossed the heart aside. Slowly he got back to his feet. The pain wasn't so there anymore. His eyes were shining with power. The entire area was cast in an eerie green glow.

Finally the big guy came to his senses. He leveled his gun at Harry. Aiming at the killer of his friend, he fired.

Time slowed down for Harry. He saw the bullet spinning it's way out of the muzzle. He watched as the bullet traveled toward him. He could almost make out the waves of energy that moved from the bullet. He watched as the bullet slow to a stop. It just sat in the air in front of his face. Harry grinned as the bullet fell to the ground.

"How?" The big guy was stunned. Nothing like this had ever happened before to him. His primary weapon was useless against this man. Not a boy. This man wasn't going to die easily. Quick as a snake he was named after, his wand was out. "Avada Kedavra!!"

The green bolt of killing energy shot from his wand. Harry didn't move. He didn't try to dodge. He just stood there. The spell hit him in the chest. Strange how they always aim for your heart. That was the last thought he had before the darkness came.

/~/~/

Bode, Croaker, Kingsley, and Tonks were once again called to a scene of another magical disturbance. When the alarm came in, none of the aurors were prepared. They didn't think that it would happen so soon. The unspeakables were ready. They had a plan in place. A full strike force was on standby. Blood was still running down the trees when they arrived. Wands out, they charged in.

"What the.." One of them started to say. These were hardened troops. Nothing ever phased them. They had seen some of the worst acts imaginable. They had committed some of them. None of them had ever seen a body ripped into tiny bits before. They had heard about it in the briefing. However, hearing and seeing are two totally different things.

The lead trooper raised his hand. With a twirl of his finger, all of the soldiers moved to form a perimeter. Eyes searching the surroundings for the person responsible. For ten minutes, they scanned the area. Moving thru the underbrush. They didn't find any threats. The all clear was called.

Bode, Croaker, Kingsley, and Tonks apparated into the scene. They examined the intact body.

"His heart was ripped out. Interesting." Bode muttered.

"What's so interesting about that?" Tonks asked. "Looks brutal to me."

"Dragon's heart?" Croaker asked.

"Looks that way." Bode replied.

"Ok guys, you can clue us in to what you are talking about." Tonks demanded. She didn't like people talking about information that she needed to do her job.

"It is a move that is used by the yellow tong. It's a death move." Bode said. He didn't appear to be really noticing what anyone. Just speaking general information.

"So one of the yellow tong is responsible for this murder." Kingsley asked.

"Maybe. The yellow tong doesn't normally use a lot of magic in their battles. Someone who knows Dragon form did this murder. Someone who is really powerful did the other one." Bode said.

Croaker looked at each person very carefully. "Let's pray that there were two different people. If one person did both of these murders, we are in serious trouble."

"Americans. Why would two Americans be here?" Kingsley asked. "Yesterday, it was Irishmen. Today, Americans."

"Actually, the big skeleton was a German. Named Hans Schmitt. Wanted in five countries for murder and other things." Bode said.

"When did you get that information?" Tonks asked.

"Calm down. We just received the file when the alarm came in." Croaker replied.

"So we have a German, Irishman, Chinese, and an American." Kingsley said.

"Looks like you-know-who is importing some hitters." Croaker said.

"But who or what is killing them." Bode asked.

Tonks noticed something on the body. She started unbuttoning his shirt. A golden amulet was around the neck of the dead man. "I've seen this before." She held up the amulet. An emerald in the circle had a small drop of red.

/~/~/

Wormtail was scared. His lord was not in a good mood. He had seen his master mad before. Someone was going to be punished, if not killed. He looked around the chamber. It was dark and damp. Rock hewn walls covered in moss and mold. They were meeting in a cavern system in eastern Scotland.

"How can five professional assassins be killed?" Lord Voldemort whispered. Wormtail could barely hear his master. He knew that everyone in meeting could hear his lord as well.

"My lord. Our spies have not been able to find out how they were killed." A death eater said.

"The unspeakables have taken control of the investigation. There was a magical disturbance at the scene of their deaths." Another death eater spoke up. The fear in his voice was evident in his voice. Wormtail smiled. He was happy that he wasn't the only one scared. He smiles only lasted for a splint second.

"Where are our spies in the unspeakables?" Lord Voldemort asked.

None a soul spoke up. Wormtail could see that he wasn't the only person who was shaking. The smell of terror reeked. With a flick of his wand, Voldemort dragged one of his inner circle into the open. The poor evil runt was shrugging. No one wanted to be chosen for an example. Wormtail had been chosen in the past. He knew that this was not going to be pleasant.

"You are high in the command of the aurors. Why don't you know what is happening?" Lord Voldemort asked. Before the man could answer, Lord Voldemort cursed the man. Screams rang out. The echoes could be heard throughout the cavern system.

"My lord. There are no spies inside of the unspeakables. We used them all to try and get at the prophecy." A woman said. "This is not productive."

Wormtail grimaced at the nerve of this woman. She was new to the circle. In charge of the Americans, she was a real ball buster. Wormtail didn't like her. She was smart, powerful, and pure evil. Lord Voldemort liked that type of woman. Madam Behr had been involved in the dark arts for more years than most of people had been alive.

"Watch yourself. You are overstepping your place." Lord Voldemort snarled. Wormtail was surprised that he didn't punish her.

"We have more important things to do. Punishing people for things that are outside of their control is fun, but not productive." She said.

"I am the lord here, not you."

"I'm here to advice you. So listen to my advice. That man is in a position to be very helpful to you. Send him back to learn all he can. If you kill him, you cannot use him. Time is on our side."

Lord Voldemort slowly raised his wand toward the insolent woman. Anger in his eyes was easy to see. Wormtail could almost feel the power building. He started to grin. He was going to see that wench blasted. For almost a minute, Lord Voldemort and Madam Behr stared each other down. Everyone was watching. Not an eye moved off of the two of them.

"Well, curse me. We don't have time to wait around. There are more important things to be doing." Madam Behr didn't look scared. She looked like she was waiting for coffee to cool. No fear. Another reason to hate her. Wormtail was always scared. She was never scared.

Lord Voldemort slowly lowered his wand. "Woman, you really shouldn't try me. The rest of you find out what happened on those assassins. WORMTAIL. Call those Tong fools. Tell them that their man has failed." Wormtail didn't waste time leaving. Moving thru the cavern ways, he could hear screams from somewhere. He didn't know who was being tortured. He was just glad that he wasn't around to be on the receiving end.

/~/~/~/

"Please sit down." The two chairs splint into four with a wave of Albus Dumbledore's hand. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" The twinkle sparkled in his eye.

"Chief Warlock, I see you." Croaker and Bode both said at once.

"I have been seen as I wish it to be so." Albus said. He looked directly into Tonk's eyes. Tonks dropped to one knee.

"I see you." Tonks said. Kingsley, Bode, and Croaker all stared at Tonks. They didn't know what was going on. Only certain unspeakables ever say that. It was the greetings between warlocks, never witches.

"I see you." Albus replied. Three wizards were floored. Kingsley sat down. His knees just weren't working. That wasn't the greeting they had ever heard. They all knew of the greeting between chiefs, but they had never heard it before. Only two chief warlocks could use it. "I can see that you are confused."

"How can you be a warlock?" Bode asked.

"We would have known. That's what we do." Croaker said.

"I'm not a warlock. I'm the only member of my kind in Britain. The headmaster showed me the history of others like me. You would be surprised at how many there have been. You would be surprised how many there are today." Tonks smiled.

"So I wasn't the only one hiding something." Kingsley said.

"Yeah, King. I just had a couple of other things that was hidden. I don't know why the Headmaster wanted you to know, but I am technically the leading changeling in the isles."

"Changeling." Bode and Croaker both gasped.

"You are not a changeling. You are a metamorphmagus." Kingsley defended her.

"Actually, the term changeling was originally wizards and witches. All of them were metamorphmagus. They just turned to the dark side. Tonks is helping to bring their name back into the light." Albus said.

"If I remember my DADA correctly, changelings were dark creatures. They weren't people." Croaker said.

"Understandable confusion. About five hundred years ago, those were called Lochsha. They were confused with the metamorphmagus. The people that called themselves changeling gave them a bad name. The Lochsha were hunted down and killed. Some of them survived the dark ages. They have long lives and even longer memories." Albus said.

"So they went to war with us." Tonks said.

"What do you mean? You talk like they are a race." Croaker said.

"They are a race of people. They just see things differently than we do." Tonks said.

"So you are friends with dark creatures." Bode stated.

"I wouldn't call them friends. They just choose not to kill me. I have been talking with them about a truce." Tonks said.

"She works for me. Technically, she is an ambassador. It is a part of a program with the International Confederation of Wizards. We are trying to mine back some of the older races to the light." Albus clarified.

"So she is a member of Confed." Kingsley asked. He turned to Tonks. "Why do you work as an Auror?"

"Technically, the whole ambassador thing is a sideline. I work for Croaker as you do."

"Now that everything is cleared up. What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Albus asked.

Tonks pulled out three amulets. "You told us that these were how the death eaters got past the wards at Harry's house." She handed over the amulets to Albus.

"Yes, these are the same. I thought I had all of them here." Albus said.

"No sir. These were taken off of three bodies. They were killed at a scene of a magical disturbance." Croaker said.

"There was another today sir. One body and another ripped to pieces." Kingsley reported.

"So you believe that Mr. Potter was responsible." The normal twinkle in his eye was gone.

"I believe so." Tonks said.

/~/~/~/

Steve Payne was the leader and oldest member of the strike force. Over sixty years of service to the ministry, he could say that he had been around. He had fought in the 'Big One.' Lived thru the various rising of dark wizards. He fought death eaters for years. He was good at it. He helped create the strike force. Formed the whole idea of a small unit of hit wizards to react to bizarre threats like death eaters. Whatever killed these guys, it wasn't a death eater.

Steve froze when a hand touched his shoulder. No one in the strike force could sneak up on him. He knew he was screwed. Slowly he turned around. His mind was racing. His heart stopped when he heard that voice. Steve's entire life flashed thru his eyes.

"Your getting old." Steve spun around.

"Damn you. Lan, when are you going to stop sneaking up on me? You know damn well that you are the only one who can sneak up on me."

Lan just looked at him. Lan started to look around the bodies. He seemed to see what no one else could see.

"I'm glad to see they called you in." Steve said.

"They didn't." Lan said.

"What do you mean? I told them to call you over three hours ago." Steve said.

"They called. I am busy." Lan said.

"What do you mean you were too busy? When you are called to a priority ten call, you damn well know that you have to answer." Steve yelled.

"Reg 418.3 subsection 2." Lan replied.

"I know the regulations." Steve yelled. "Wait a second. 418.3 sub 2. What priority ten mission were you on?"

"This one." Lan said.

"You were assigned to track it. So, this is definitely the same whatever." Steve said. Lan started to walk off. "So where are you going? James, report that Lan tracked whatever from the first scene to this one." One of the other members apparated back to report. Steve looked around for Lan, but he had vanished into the woodland.

/~/~/~/

Harry woke up in a small cave. He didn't know where he was this time. Somehow, the past couple of days just kept getting stranger. The wounds were gone. Scars on his body looked like they had been there for years. His collection was getting larger. Looking in a pool of water, he could see another one on his face. It wasn't very large. He didn't even remember getting cut on his face. His right arm now had four round scars. The bullets had gone completely through. On his chest, there was two lightning bolt shaped mark. The made an 'X' directly over his heart.

"Great, I seem to be getting more and more like a scarred soldier everyday." Harry muttered. He didn't know how long he had been sleeping. It couldn't have been too long. "I have to get a watch that tells time with one of those date windows."

There was a snap of someone stepping on a stick. It sounded like it was just outside. Not another one. I don't want to kill anymore.

"Mr. Potter?" A man asked.

"You know I'm in here. Why not just come in cursing? There must be some rule about talking." Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter, I was sent to find you." The voice said.

"Let me guess. Your mission is to kill me." Harry laughed. "Your friends didn't do so well. Why don't you just run along?" Harry moved to the other side of the cave. He knew his voice would have placed him.

"Mr. Potter, my name is Lan. I'm an unspeakable." The voice said. Harry didn't make a sound. He pulled his invisibility cloak tighter around him. He knew that now was the time for fighting, not speaking.

"10-20, 10-20." The voice said. Harry didn't know whom the man was talking too, but he wasn't sticking his head out to find out. Very quietly, Harry started to hex the entrance. Whoever was coming through would get one hell of a surprise. Harry then climbed on to his firebolt. Very carefully, he flew up to the opening. He could see the man standing outside. The stranger wasn't trying to hide. He was just waiting for something.

Four loud noises broke the relative silence. Harry saw the man look over at the new comers. Harry didn't wait to see who it was. He took off. Moving away from the scene, he heard the explosion. He knew that they were injured now. No deaths this time.

/~/~/~/

Croaker wasn't really surprised when Lan had located Harry. He told the other and they were off in seconds. When they arrived, they only saw Lan.

"Where is he?" Bode asked. Lan didn't speak. He just pointed at the hillside. They couldn't see anything.

"You got us all excited about a hill." Kingsley said.

"Cave." Lan finally spoke.

Kingsley walked over. "Yeah, I can see it now. Harry are you in there?"

KABOOM!!

Kingsley went flying through the air. The others ducked. The explosion had taken them by surprise. No one moved for a few moments. Finally, their training and instincts had finished fighting. Training won. Croaker and Bode were both calling for the strike force. Tonks ran to Kingsley. She activated an emergency portkey. Kingsley vanished to St. Mungo's emergency room.

/~/~/~/

Steve and his misfits arrived to see four people erecting a shield around a small cave. He motioned his men to spread out.

"Sitrep." Steve yelled.

"Harry Potter is in that cave. We believe he is the one responsible." Bode said.

"Potter. Knew I liked that boy for a reason." Steve said. "Well, let's call him out."

/~/~/~/

Harry was worried. He didn't want to kill anyone, so he had to be sure that no one was harmed in that explosion. He shouldn't have been enough to kill. Just harm. He slowly flew up to a tree. He could see that others had joined the man. A man in black had Tonks. NO. Harry needed a plan. He had to save her. The damn evil bastards were going to use her against him. It would have worked too. Harry was always protective of his friends.

Moving lower, he fired the most powerful stunner that he knew how too. The effect was more than anyone was ready for. They thought the danger was in the cave. By attacking from the outside, it took them by surprise. Harry grabbed Tonks as he flew by. Throwing her over his broom, he flew into the woods once again.

/~/~/~/

"What was that?" Croaker yelled.

"REPORT!" Steve yelled.

"Flyer got Tonks. Took out McMillian."

"Redeploy. West. 4 by 2." Steve commanded. Four of the team moved directly west. One headed northwest and one went southwest. The rest formed up on Steve. "You two get out of here until we have a stable perimeter."

"Don't be a fool. We will hold here." Bode said. He didn't seem to be as worried as the situation called for.

"You might need the backup. We might not be strike force, but we are experienced." Croaker said.

"Just stay out of the way." Steve stares directly into the eyes of both men. They knew he was serious. "Come on, boys." They move out. They were moving like experienced soldiers. Two move and hold. They others would then move past. Leap frogging their way.

They found Michealson standing over McMillian.

"How bad?" Steve asked.

"Just stunned by the looks of it. Everate isn't working. His vitals are stable so I am going move him to St. Mungo's." Michealson replied.

The others had moved out to form a protective perimeter. After a few minutes, Croaker and Bode moved up to join them.

"Where's Lan?" Steve asked. "Or do I want to know."

"He didn't say." Croaker replied.

"He hardly ever does." Steve said. "I've known that boy for over ten years. If anyone can find her, he can."

"What happened?" Bode said.

"Looks like Potter thought McMillian was a death eater. He took the lad out. Saved Tonks from the evil idiot. In my experience, wisdom is always gained after it's needed. We underestimated Potter. Add some bad intel. This is what we get." Steve said.

"Hind sight is twenty twenty." Croaker said.

/~/~/~/

Tonks awoke to a dark, damp place. She didn't know where, but she wasn't where she should be. She was warm. Blankets were piled on top of her. Two shirts were wadded up for a pillow. She felt around. She had to find out the size of this place. The last thing she remembered was searching for danger. Now, she was awaking wherever she is now.

"Good to see you're awake." A man said. It was a rich baritone voice.

"Who are you?" Tonks asked. "You do know that you have kidnapped an official member of the Ministry of Magic. I'm auror." She tried to sound fearful and commanding.

"Don't know me, Tonks?" Harry's voice said.

"Harry. Is that you?" She asked.

"Lumos." Harry cast. She could see Harry. He had a few more scars. The last couple of days hadn't been to good for his weight or hygiene. His clothes were dirty and blood stained.

"Harry. I'm so glad to see you. I thought I was in serious trouble." Tonks signed. She jumped up to her feet. "What happened?"

"Death Eaters had you. I took you back from them." Harry said. He was smiling at her. "Hungry?"

"Yes. What death eaters?" Tonks asked. Harry handed her a plate with some meat and something else. She wasn't sure what was on her plate, but it smelled good.

"Some assassin found me. I ran. Set a trap before I left. When I heard it go off. I decided to return and make sure he wasn't dead like others. I found you with a death eater. Stunned him. Sorry about hitting you with that stunner." Harry explained.

"That wasn't a death eater. He was a member of the unspeakables strike force. I can see how you would think he was one. Where are we?" She asked.

"Another cave. I made it so we can hide. There have been wizards flying overhead all day. As soon as it is dark enough, we can move out again. If they are unspeakables, we could signal them. It's up to you." Harry explained.

"What do you mean, you made it?" She asked.

"I made it. Somehow over the past couple of days, I've learned a lot of tricks. I don't know how to explain it. I can almost remember things. Things that I have never done. The training has made it easier to survive. I need something from you." Harry asked.

"What?" She asked. Tonks didn't know what had happened to him.

"When I leave, signal for help. Tell them to stop looking for me. I have something to do. I can't be worrying about killing any ministry personnel. I have to be free to kill the people after me." Harry said. Tonks noticed that Harry's voice sounded deeper. She could feel Harry's power. She wanted to agree with him. She felt like agreeing was the best thing in the world to do. It would make all the bad things go away. She just had to agree.

"Stop." Tonks whispered. "Just stop it." The feeling of goodness slid away. "What did you just do to me?"

"I just asked you to do me a favor." Harry said. "Well, that and you made you some rabbit and roots." He shrugged his shoulders. "Just tell them to stop following me. If they get in my way, I might hurt them."

Tonks watched as Harry stood up and walked away. She couldn't believe that Harry was so cold. So removed from the happy boy he was only a few days ago. He just wasn't the boy she remembered. She couldn't bring herself to stop him. She just watched as he crawled out into the night.

/~/~/~/

Albus was concerned about the situation. Harry was missing. The unspeakables believes that Harry was killing death eaters. That he had ripped two of them into tiny bits. Tonks discovered how the assassins were finding him. Amulets made with his blood. Croaker, Bode and Tonks had asked for another meeting. They should be here any minutes.

Professor Snape walked into the office. He was in his usual mood. Cold and nasty. "The dark lord is not happy about the Potter situation."

"What can you tell me about it?" Albus asked.

"Five dead. All of them killed by Potter or someone protecting Potter. The dark lord created an amulet. He used the blood from the dagger used in his resurrection ritual. I have seen the collection of amulets. Twenty- one of them are left. The yellow tong from Hong Kong and two gangs from American are three major factions aiding him. He has a group of assassin ready and waiting." Snape reported. Albus knew that there was more, but that was the core of what he needed for this meeting.

A knock on his door stopped him from learning anymore. Croaker, Bode and Tonks entered.

"Good evening, sir." They all said.

"Good evening, everyone. I hope you don't mind, but I asked Severus to join us." Albus smiled.

"Sir, we have grim news. It was Harry. He asked me to stop others from trying to find him." Tonks said.

"We knew it was Potter." Snape snarled. "Why doesn't he want us to find him? Wants to try to destroy all of the death eaters by himself." He grinned.

"Shut it, sour puss." Croaker said.

"Sev, you are not helping matters." Bode said.

"Severus, we all know that you don't like Mr. Potter." Albus said. "Please, help us figure out what is going on."

"Yes, sir." Snape muttered.

Everyone sat down. They were trying to be comfortable and not glare at Snape.

"So what do I owe the pleasure twice in one day." Albus smiled.

"Chief Warlock, I have a request from a citizen." Tonks formally stated.

"What can I do for this citizen?" Albus asked. The twinkle in his eye was going like crazy. His cursity was peeked.

"One, Harry James Potter, would like to refuse aid and assistance." Tonks stated.

"I see. May I ask why he would like to refuse our aid." Albus asked. The twinkle vanished. It seemed to do that a lot when Harry was concerned.

"He says that he doesn't want to accidental harm the wrong person." Tonks said. She didn't seem happy about it.

"We don't like either. We were hoping that you could go speak with him." Bode said.

"Do you have any more information about the five men he has killed already." Albus asked.

"Yes sir. Three of them have been identified. Hans Schmitt was a german homoicidal maniac. Wanted in German, Swissland, France, Sweden, and Russia for murder, assault, arson, and armed robbery. Paddy O'Neal was a local baddy. He was normally a hired strong arm. Must have decided to move up to assassin. The american was John Smith. He was a member of a smuggler gang in the southwest. It's rumored that they earned their name. They were called the rattlesnakes. They were supposed to be quick as a snake on the draw. They are very cruel and brutal too." Bode reported.

"The other two can't be identifed by normal means. Even their teeth were ripped to pieces. One of the hotshots in forenics is trying to piece them back together. He said something about the most amazing muggle technique. I don't really understand what he is doing, but he says that in two weeks. He'll know who they were." Croaker reported.

"Their names were Do Chin and James Smith." Snape said.

"How do you know that?" Croaker asked.

"I'm a spy." Snape rolled his eyes.

"Is Lan still on Harry's trail?" Albus asked.

"Yes sir. How did you know about Lan?" Bode asked.

"I'm a spy." Albus grinned. Everyone started laughing expect Snape.

"Do we honor his request?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, but on one condition." Albus smiled. "I need to see Lan."

/~/~/~/  
"Mr. Potter." It was that man's voice again. How did he find me again? It just didn't make sense. I've flown for two hours. No one can track someone through the sky. He used every technique that he knew. It just wasn't possible. The death eaters had tracking devices. The unspeakables just didn't have any of them or did they?

Harry slowly crept over to the opening of his cave. He could see the same man. He was alone. Only one person had tripped his wards. "What do you want? Didn't Tonks warn you?"

"I was sent by the Chief Warlock." The man said. He didn't seem worried or concerned about Harry. He looked noble and feral at the same time. It was like a human predator just wasn't something that worried him.

"The Chief Warlock is who exactly?" Harry asked.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." The man replied. He didn't seem to be showing any emotion. It was like he was out for a walk. No worries. No concerns. Harry did notice that the man smelled the air.

"So the headmaster decided to stick his nose in this. Why am I not surprised?" Harry asked. "Now that you have found me, what do we do now?"

The man started to take his backpack off. Harry pulled his wand out. It appeared like magic. It wasn't. It was just that fast. The man froze. It was almost like he had turned into a statue.

"Just so we understand each other. You are going to move very slowly. What's your name?" Harry asked.

"Lan." He very slowly pulled his backpack off of his back. "Chief Warlock ordered me to bring this package to you."

"What's in there?" Harry asked. His wand was still pointed directly at the man center of mass.

"I do not know." Lan said.

"You not a man of many words, are you?" Harry asked. Lan just looked up at him. He set down the pack and turns away.

"Happy hunting." Lan said. He started running away. It was a slow ground eating movement. Harry knew that Lan was going to move away before he used any magic. He was going to do make it hard for anyone else to find him.

Harry pulled the pack into the cave. He pulled everything out of the pack. A note, a cell phone, three loaves of fruitcake, four sets of clothes, and the Sword of Gryffindor were all in the pack. There were other little odds and ends in the pack. But Harry really only liked four of them. The cell phone confused him. Hopefully, the note would explain.

Dear Harry Potter,

Your official request to refuse aid and assistance has been granted. You are now officially on your own. If you need any help, just press talk on the cell phone. Say help. The unspeakables strike force will come to your aid. If you just need to talk with someone, say Tonks. She has agreed to be your contact. Please contact her after anything happens or if you need to talk. We need all information concerning what is happening.

I am not going to say that I agree with your decision. I could have you reported as a run away. If that happens, the aurors will try to capture you for your own good. They will also return you to your relatives. That is not a safe place for you anymore.

I should warn you. Lord Voldemort has created an amulet that can track you. It is believed he used the blood left on the dagger from his resurrection ritual. There are only twenty left. That is all that we know about. It is believe that is all that were created. However, there is no way to be sure of their exact numbers.

Please, have all of your business taken care of by September first. You still have to come to school. Never forget that your education is important. Good luck and be careful.

Albus Dumbledore.

Harry swung a golden amulet in front of his eyes. "So this is how they are finding me. That will change." Harry laughed.

/~/~/~/

The Do brothers were here to avenge their brother's death. They just had to find the man who killed him. The man who could help them was a complete psycho. The Do brothers were used to working for dark wizards. They were pretty much the only kind who hired their services. Lord Voldemort took the cake as the biggest wacko.

They had never been to England before. They really didn't know what to expect. It was a strange land. It was raining and cloudy. The rain was nothing new to them. It was almost like morning fog, but it never went away. As they approached the headquarters, they could see Lord Voldemort waiting for them.

"Great one, we have come." Do Chang said. He could see that Lord Voldemort didn't think much of either of them. This man didn't like mudbloods or half bloods. Most of the yellow tong was either one or the other. Lord Voldemort didn't know that. He thought we only accepted a few of either. Not that there contact was the only pureblood that either Do brother could prove was pure.

"Greeting, Mr. Chang." Lord Voldemort said. Neither brother flinched when Voldemort smiled. Most people would have run screaming. Voldemort's nickname among the Yellow Tong was snake-face. He earned it.

"My name is Do Chang. This is Do Li. It has been said that you can help us avenge our brother." Chang said. He was being as formal as possible. Trying to shorten his time around snake-face.

"Yes, Mr. Chang. I can help you." Snake-face said.

"HA HA, Lord. You don't know much about the Chinese." Madam Behr said. Both of the brothers tensed. They may work for Chinese, but they were Korean. "His name is Mr. Do." She was dressed all in black. She appeared old by her posture. By the sound of her voice, she was young and vibrant. She had to be the real power behind this Lord Snake-face. She was more like the Yellow Tong master. These Europeans were a strange lot.

"Madam, hold your tongue." Snake-face growled. Both of the Do brothers smiled. Women should know their place. This woman would be dangerous to show her place.

After three hours of talking and posturing, Snake-face finally gave us an amulet. We didn't waste anytime leaving. Snake-face and dragon lady were both getting on our nerves. My brother had finally remembered where he had met Madam Behr. She was the dragon lady from California. Li did a job for her a few years ago. As soon as he remembered, both of them wanted out of there. She was dangerous and a little bit insane.

With the amulet, they knew that Little Storm was as good as dead. They started to apparate around England. Moving closer with each jump. Snake- face said that this amulet would pinpoint Little Storm's position within a foot. After two hours, the amulet said that Little Storm was somewhere around York.

The first time it registered him, both men jumped into a defensive form. Swords ready. Both men tensed, they were ready to strike. Ready to see the face of their enemy. The last thing they were ready for was a cow.

"This amulet is not working." Chang said.

"Maybe it is. Brother of mine met Little Storm." Li laughed.

"Be serious for once, little brother." Chang retorted.

"Oh, but I am middle brother. This is a dangerous monster. Just look at his mighty swords." Li laughed as he patted the cow's horns.

"I'm glad to see assassins with a sense of humor." A voice said. Both brothers spun around their swords at the ready. Standing before them was a small boy. He couldn't have been more than twelve or thirteen. If it weren't for the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, they would have never known it was him.

"Little Storm, we have come for you." Chang said.

"Little monkey and little panda, I have been waiting for you to show up." The boy said.

"You do not have permission to call us that." Li yelled.

"Wait brother. How did you know our nick names?" Chang asked.

"I know a lot of things. I also know that you can't beat me." The boy started to grow taller. His build filled out. Before a boy stood there, now a young man challenged them. He leaned down and pulled a sword from the ground. He was showing them his magic. No words. No wand waving. That was internal magic reaching out into the world. Only masters could do that.

"Rock blade." Li said. "Chin knew that trick."

"WHAT?" Changed yelled. "Who are you?"

"I'm Little Storm." The man said. "I know all that your brother knows. He was training to become a master of your art. He would have passed the tests."

"Chin. If he knows all that big brother knows, we are shouldn't fight him." Li said. The humor in the situation had vanished. He was scared.

"He lies." Chang whispered.

"Panda. Fight me and see. I'll show you." Little storm said.

"Li. Avenge me." Chang said as he moved to attack.

/~/~/~/

(A/N: I know no one like these in the middle of a chapter, sorry. Just had to say, I've tried for two days for write a fight scene. Just couldn't write a good one. So use your imagination.)

/~/~/~/

Harry had to convince them. These men knew their brother. Harry knew him better. He loved his two brothers. They weren't his brothers, but he could feel Chin's love for them. Now, Chin's love was his love. He couldn't kill them.

"Now brother. Let us dance." Harry said. Chang moved forward. The sound of metal clashing into metal rang out. The field was soon filled with the sounds of battle. Fists and feet struck out. Both men were bleeding within minutes of the first swing.

"You are not as good as you said." Chang smiled. He knew that he could win this. He wasn't fighting someone with the experience needed to win.

"Remember five years ago. We fought to see if you was ready to join the Tong." Harry said. He could see that Chang remembered. He remembered that Chin had leaded him into a trap and disarmed him. He froze as Harry disarmed him. "You weren't ready then. Your not ready now."

Chang dropped to knees. "You fought like you did five years ago. You didn't kill Chin. What happened?"

"What is going on, my brother?" Li asked. He was confused.

"Your brother came to kill me. Xu Xi ordered him to assassin me. He tried. I killed him before he could kill me. There is no need to avenge. It makes no sense."

"Then how do you know all that he knew?" Chang asked.

"Something happened when he tried to kill me. We linked. I absorbed him and his memories." Harry said. "He lives within me." He placed his hand over his heart.

"He lies." Li said.

"I believe him." Chang said.

The wounds healed slowly. Harry slowly started sinking into the ground. The sword he created turned back into dirt. It crumbled and fell to the ground. "Go home. I really don't want to have to hurt either of you. Know that a brother never stops loving his family."

/~/~/~/

"Hello." Tonks said into the cell phone. She was a half-blood. She had used phones before. She was hoping it was Harry. He hadn't called yet. The headmaster said it might be a few days before he might contact her.

"Hiya, Tonks." Harry said.

"Harry." Tonks sighed. "It's good to hear from you."

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to contact you."

"What do you have for me?" Bode and Croaker was both making hand signals. Tonks had no idea what they meant. She just gave them a funny look.

"The Tong sent Do Chin's brothers here. They were here for revenge. They didn't know that Chin was on a mission. I told them to go home."

"How did they find you?" Tonks asked.

"Tom gave them one of the amulets. I took from them."

"I'm surprised they let you have it."

"I don't know if they know I have it." Harry laughed. One of the skills that had learned was pick pocketing. He learned it from Mike Bassett, aka James Smith.

Croaker was trying to wrestle the phone from Tonks. Tonks could hear Harry's voice asking what was wrong. He sounded like he was getting excited and concerned. Croaker finally won the wrestling match.

"Mr. Potter. My name is Croaker. I need to speak with you."

"Croaker. I saw you at the World Quidditch match. Where is Tonks?" Harry asked.

"She is right here." Croaker pressed a button on the phone. "Mr. Potter. You are now on speaker."

"Why did you take the phone?" Tonks asked.

"You weren't doing what I asked you to do." Bode said. "Mr. Potter. We are all concerned about your decision to go this on your own. We can help you still."

"There is only one problem. Minister Fudge has filed to have you declared a run-away. You have also been charged with underage use of magic." Croaker said.

"WHAT!" Harry and Tonks yelled.

"Great. I finally get you the unspeakables off my back. Are the aurors already looking for me? Why haven't I received an owl?" Harry asked.

"Not sure. I'll look into it. The aurors have been told that you are the one who put Kingsley in the hospital." Croaker said. "Fudge is trying to get you charge with assault on an auror."

"Oh no." Tonks said. "Harry, you have to hide. They are going to be after your head."

"Will Lan be chasing me again?" Harry asked.

"No. Lan works for the unspeakables. We don't listen if we don't want too." Bode smiled.

"Good. The aurors shouldn't be able to find me. What about the Weasleys? Are they alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. There worried, but fine. I can take a message to them if you want." Tonks answered.

"Tell them that I am fine. I'll send an owl when I can. I have to go. Someone just tripped my wards. The fun is about to begin again. Bye." Harry hung up.

"Harry don't hang up." Tonks said.

"Too late." Croaker replied.

"I'll call the strike force. They need to be informed that they are about to be needed." Bode informed.

/~/~/~/

Steve was surprised at the phone call from Bode. He still wasn't used to using this much muggle technology. He understood why the unspeakables were using them. Communications have never been this quick and efficient. It was his idea to use some of the muggle military technology on the strike force.

Amelia Bones was not happy about it either. The use of muggle technology should have been the department of the misuse of muggle artifacts. Which Amelia had reported Steve six times in the past month? Today was not a good day.

"What did he mean? Be prepared for a call." Steve muttered. "We are always prepared."

"Sir yes sir." McMillian said. He grinned.

"Is Art still complaining about our radios?" Steve asked.

"Yes. Bonehead reported us again. I thought we could use what we wanted."

"We can. I am going to hide behind regs on this one."

"Fudge is going to try and change them again. He really wants to know what we do down here. Especially, what 'we' do."

"I know. He doesn't trust us." Steve pulled a 9mm Glock from his desk. "Where is that tech geek?"

"He should have been here by now." McMillian said.

"So how is Michealson?"

"Fine. He will be released in the morning. We still don't know what Potter did to him. It was like a stunner only much more powerful."

A skinny short runt of a man ran it the office. "SorryI'mlate. Youreallyhavetoseethesereports." He said really fast.

"Slow down, Wimple. Take a breath." Steve looked over the tech geek. The man was short at only five feet tall. People should not be that skinny. It isn't healthy. "Now what do you have to report?"

"I have figured out all of the charms used on the firearms. There were some really interesting spells used." McMillian and Payne both started chuckling. Wimple was saying each word with exactly one second apart. It sounded like a machine speaking.

"Hand me that report. I'll just read about it." Steve said. He scanned the report for a few seconds. "I don't know half of these." The ones he did recognize were what he was expecting. The pistols were enchanted with silencing, rustproof, and strength. The bullets had enchants to add to power. It was really a piece of work.

"I chatted with a friend of mine in America. Heknewallabouttheweapons." Wimple stopped cause Steve was giving him a stare.

"Wimple. I'm going to have to get you a translator. Who gave you permission to speak to the Americans?" Steve asked.

"No one sir. I didn't think."

"That's right. You didn't think. Now I am going to have to tell Bode that the Americans know." Steve signed. He was not looking forward to telling Bode this. He looked up at Wimple for a second. "Have they seen this weapons before?" Steve asked. At least, it was a total loss.

"Yes. They are showing up all over the country. They were bound to make their way across the ocean. Sir." Wimple looked uncomfortable. His speech was no longer super fast or timed. He was worried. He really wanted a job on the strike force. Too bad, he was so good in the lab.

/~/~/~/~/

"Dobby. I call you. Dobby. I have need of your service." Harry chanted. A soft popping sound could be heard. A house elf dressed in Gryffindor colors and too many odd socks appeared.

"Dobby is here to serve." The house elf said.

"Hello Dobby." Harry said. A small orb lit up the small cave.

"Harry Potter, sir. It is good to see you." Dobby said.

"It's good to see you too. I need a favor." Harry asked. He smiled at Dobby. Dobby's eyes shined. He was overjoyed with happiness. His master needed his help.

"Anything master." Dobby jumped with joy.

"Dobby. I'm not your master. I'm a friend." Harry said. Dobby lowered his head.

"Of course, Harry Potter. That's why you are a powerful wizard." Dobby grinned.

"I need you to take this letter to the Burrow. No one must see you. Okay." Harry handed a letter to Dobby.

"Of course. No one will see Dobby. I will take it to your weasee." Dobby nodded his head. With a small pop, Dobby vanished.

/~/~/~/~/

Molly Weasley was cleaning the kitchen for the third time. She was worried about Harry. Tonks said that he was going to send a letter. So far, no letter. It wasn't like Harry not to write. A faint buzzing rang out in her mind. Someone was coming. She always knew whenever someone was coming to visit. She heard an almost silent pop.

"Who is it?" Molly asked. She saw some movement over by the fireplace. "Is someone there?" She pulled her wand from her apron.

Slowly, a letter slid from under the table onto the top.

"I see you." Molly said.

"No you don't." A small voice said. "Oops." POP.

"Mom, who are you talking too?" Bill asked. He was visiting. Charles had decided to visit also. With the exception of Percy, all of the Weasleys grouped up.

"Someone was just in here. I think it was a house elf. He left this." Molly said as she held up a letter. Clearly written on the front was the Weasleys.

"Who would use a house elf to send a letter?" Bill asked.

"House elves can't be traced." Charley said. Molly jumped, cause she didn't hear him walk in.

"Harry." Molly ripped open the letter.

Dear Mrs. Weasley,

I hope all is well. Mrs. Weasley don't worry. I'm fine. My time at the Dursley is over. I've moved out. I guess that is one way of putting it. HA. HA. I've been learning a lot about the legal system. Sorry for worrying you. I'll see you soon.

With Love, Harry Potter

Molly had tears running down her face. She handed the letter to Bill. He read it.

"Why would Harry write a note to me?" Bill asked.

"Let me see." Charley asked. He read the letter. "It's not to you. It's to me. How did he know I was here?"

"What are you two talking about?" Molly asked.

"Harry wrote to me. See it say Hiya Charley." Charley pointed to the where it said Dear Mrs. Weasley.

"That says Hiya Bill." Bill stated. "Oh. I get it. Each one of us sees a different note. Ingenious."

"What's ingenious?" Percy asked. Bill and Charley both glared at him. Molly didn't know what to do. She walked over to sink. She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"What are you doing here?" Bill asked.

"You don't belong here. You made that clear." Charley stated.

"Why does that note have my name on it?" Percy asked. Charley grabbed Percy by the arm. He started pulling him back to the door. "Hey."

"Wait." Bill yelled. "What does it say?" Charley stopped pulling on the brown noser.

"Why do we care what it says for baby fudge sickle?" Charley asked.

"He wouldn't have included Percy if it wasn't important." Bill handed the letter to Percy. "Read it out loud."

"This is from Harry. We should report this to the proper authorities." Percy said. Bill punched Percy in the stomach.

"That is not what I wanted to hear." Bill said.

"Boys. I will not have you hitting each other. I didn't raise you like that." Molly yelled.

"He may be my brother, but the way he acted. He doesn't deserve our respect." Bill said.

"He's right, mum. We will take him outside for this." Charley pulled Percy outside.

"Bill. Don't hurt him." Molly said.

"We won't hurt him. Just scare him." Bill said as he walked outside.

"Percy. Read." Bill shoved the letter in Percy's face.

"Okay. I'll read. Just don't be so rough." Percy started to read.

"Out loud." Charley said.

"He knew. How did Harry know?" Percy whispered.

"Knew what? Out loud Percy." Bill said. Charley twisted Percy's arm.

"Ouch. Harry knew that I was a spy for the order." Percy cried.

"You were a spy." Bill said. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I had to make it look good." Percy said. "I found out a lot about Fudge's actions. I was able to warn Dumbledore most of the time. Now I can't do that job anymore. Something changed in the past few weeks that made Minister Fudge not trust me. I don't think he will be Minister much longer anyway. Madam Bones has a file on Minister Fudge. He's a snob anyway."

His two older brothers just couldn't believe what they were hearing. Percy has also believed in the ministry. Now he was bad mouthing his lord and master. It just didn't make sense.

"So you were a spy." Charley said.

"Yes. I believe we have covered that. Professor Dumbledore asked me to get closer to Minister Fudge. I've collected evidence of his corruption. I was hoping it didn't cost me my family. I know I said a lot of things. The problem is I really believed a lot of what I said." He paused for a second. "I might not show it like the rest of you, but I do." Percy said. The last part was almost a whisper.

"You do what?" Charley asked.

"Love us." Bill said. "Welcome back." He hugged his lost brother. Inside, Molly was crying. All of her boys were home again.

/~/~/~/~/

Harry sat in his cave. Listening to everything. He had enchanted the letter with a listening charm. He could hear everything. A tear ran down his face. His family was back together again. This war had already cost a lot of people. The Weasleys were probably going to lose one of their sons. At least, they are together now. He was going to try and keep it that way.

/~/~/~/~/

Jason Mayes had just flown across the Atlantic. He could have used a port key, but he really hated them. He disliked England. It just wasn't like New Mexico, way too much fog. It was cold and generally miserable. If it weren't for the amount of money on this kids head, he wouldn't be here. He had to collect another eleven million. This kid had a fifteen million- galleon bounty on his head. He could retire with a nice nest egg.

Traveling to Diagon Alley, he laughed at the clothes everyone was wearing. Robes. Why would anyone want to wear robes? They were comfy, but they looked stupid.

Jason was a muggle born. He didn't have any formal magical training. Southwest US was infamous for untrained wizard gangs. There was just too much money to be made smuggling. England was a small area compared to America. The rattlers took in Jason. They taught him everything he knew. Introduced him to his love of books and learning. Jason absorbed information like a sponge. In the past three years, Jason has become one of the foremost assassins in the rattlers. He was a driven man.

"Finally, nighttime alley. What a stupid name?" Jason laughed. Wizards and witches were looking at him. He looked like a muggle.

"Sir, can I help you?" An auror asked. "You don't look like you belong here. Maybe I can help you find your way." Jason looked the man up and down. He chuckled.

"You do know that you are wearing a dress." Jason laughed. "I think the ball is over, Cinderella." He turned and started to walk into nocturn alley.

"I don't think you should go down there." The auror told him. Jason turned back around. Slowly, he pulled his sunglasses down. His eyes changed colors from blue to red. He smiled. His teeth slowly grew into fangs.

"I think I'll fit in just fine." Jason hissed. The color drained from the auror's face. Jason's features changed back to normal. The auror looked up at the sun. THUD! He fainted.

/~/~/~/~/

Harry was enjoying a nice stroll. It was a good morning. The fog wasn't too thick. The birds were chirping and singing. It was relaxing. Harry didn't have much to worry about right then. A light tan cat walked up to Harry. It was a nice cat. Just wanted some attention. Harry stopped. The cat started rubbing against Harry's legs.

"Good morning. How are you doing?" Harry asked. He leaned down to pet the cat. Harry grabbed the cat by the scruff of the neck and threw it. The cat screeched. "Really Jason. I'm not going to fall for the cute kitty trick."

Jason transformed back into himself. "How did you know that was me?" Jason asked.

"I know more than you might think. Jimmy knew a lot about you. Now I know a lot about you." Harry said. "The trick with the cat is a good one. Maybe you can teach it to me."

"I'm not here to teach school. I'm a professional, Mr. Potter. You understand. Don't you?" Jason asked.

"I understand. No regrets about killing you." Harry grinned and did a little bow.

"You're a funny guy." Jason said. "I don't normally attack from the front. I don't like the odds."

"You are a master of back stab and sneak attack. For the past six months, you have been teaching techniques to the new recruits. I guess I could call you professor Mayes." Harry grinned. Jason's eyes started to search for a way out. Things were definitely not going as planned. This boy knows too much.

"Did Jimmy show you this trick?" Jason snapped his fingers. Two flashes of light blinded Harry for a second. Harry rolled to the side. He could see Jason in cat form fleeing thru the woods.

"Nice trick." Harry whispered.

/~/~/~/

Jason did not like this. He approached the boy three times. Harry turned to face him all three times. Being a master of backstabbing is only handy if you can approach the back. They played cat and mouse for the next five hours. Jason was not happy about Lord Voldemort's tracking amulet. It was not working like it should. Lord snake said it would pinpoint the boy's location exactly. The amulet just buzzed whenever it was within a mile of the boy.

Jason was worried. The boy wasn't making any mistakes. It was time for desperate measures. He liked to be personal with his kills. It was time to forget about being personal. It was time for a bomb. The boy had been walking down a trail. If he could booby-trap the trail, it should work. He pulled a claymore for his backpack. This wasn't just any claymore. It had been enhanced with more power and silent.

Harry walked right down the trail. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world. Jason had the charge set. Harry stepped into the blast zone. Jason clacked the primer three times. The claymore exploded. Ball bearing and shrapnel ripped the boy into to pieces.

"Gotcha." Jason smiled. He finally ambushed the boy. He was still the best. A little tap on his shoulder got his attention. "Damn." He shifted into his cat form. He knew when it was time to run. The boy had beaten him again. He made it about two steps before the net captured him.

"Gotcha." Harry said.

/~/~/~/~/

Tonks was sitting at home. It was a perfect night to enjoy a drink. Today was not her day. Bones had decided that twenty aurors were going to bring Harry in. They had visited almost everyone Harry knew. No one had seen him. Tonks had thought it was stupid. She knew Harry wasn't at any of his friends. Bones knew that he wasn't at any of his friends. Everyone knew, but Fudge.

So tonight was going to be a good night. She had a bottle of twenty-year old scotch. A desire to get drunk was all she needed. She had that too. Half of the bottle was gone within the first hour. The last thing she wanted to hear was that damn cell phone.

"This had better be good." Tonks said.

"Having a bad hair day?"

"I don't have bad hair days. What do you want?" Tonks was starting to get impatient.

"True. You always looked beautiful."

"Who is this?" Tonks asked. She didn't like phones for a reason. She always hated them at her father's house.

"It's Harry. If I've called at a bad time, I could call back some other time." Harry chuckled.

"Harry. No. Don't hang up." Tonks said. Harry laughed. "Don't laugh. It's been a bad day. By the way, everyone you have ever met says hi."

"I take it you have been talking with them. Did you enjoy the trip to Malfoy Manor?" Harry chuckled.

"No. That is one place I don't ever want to go to again."

"Why would anyone think I would ever go there? That's just stupid." Harry laughed.

"I thought so too, but we had a list of places to investigate."

"So did you get to go to the Burrow?" Harry asked.

"No. It wasn't on the list." Tonks said. "I didn't even notice until you mentioned it."

"Wonder why? Oh I know. Fudge sickle send Percy over there. Looks like Percy followed my directions." Harry started laughing out of control.

"What's so funny?" Tonks asked. "Harry. Stop laughing and share the joke." Harry was still chuckling.

"I sent a letter to the Weasleys. I told Percy to tell Fudge that he was an idiot."

"That would explain why Percy was sent over to the unspeakables. Did you arrange that?" Tonks asked.

"What makes you think that? I don't have any pull with the unspeakables." Harry chuckled. "I don't think you were supposed to know about that."

"Know what?" Tonks sounded so innocence.

"Tonks, I'm serious. We have use of him." Harry warned.

"Harry. I am a ministry official."

"Tonks. I know some minister officials. That doesn't make my mind any easier. Most of them are corrupt."

"Are you saying that I'm corrupt?" Tonks asked.

"Did I say you were corrupt? Just most of your colleagues are corrupt."

"I really can't argue with you. So that is why you want to use Percy. He would fit in some of the more serious departments." Tonks assumed.

"So how have you been?" Harry changing the subject said.

"Subject change, eh? We won't go there. How about yourself?"

"I have a pet cat."

"Really. Where did you get him?"

"One of the assassins was a animagus. I captured him."

"You did what?" Tonks was shocked.

"I captured an animagus cat and made him my pet. He's not happy about it. I think he just needs time." Harry chuckled. In the background, Tonks could hear something hissing. Tonks started laughing.

"Only you would make a pet out of an assassin. You wouldn't happen to know his name."

"It's Mr. Whiskers." More hissing could be heard. "I think he deserves a second chance. If he is a good pet, I'll release him."

"What is his real name? I would like to know who you are running around with."

"Sorry mom. Got to go."

"Harry. I'm not your mom. I am just concerned about you."

"I know. You don't have to worry about Mr. Whiskers. He's a good little kitty."

"You're not going to tell me his name. Please?" Tonks changed her voice into that of a little girl. "Please. I've been a good girl."

"Bye Tonks." Harry was laughing as he hung up.

/~/~/~/

Kingsley was enjoying his bed rest. The curse that Harry used was powerful. It wasn't life threatening. However, it did leave him bed ridden for three days. The feeling was slowly comng back to his hands and feet. It was annoying. Minister Fudge walked into his room. Kingsley dropped his head back into bed. He was wishing for someone to curse him. It had to be better than a visit from Fudge.

"Auror Shacklebolt. How are you doing? Feeling better?" Fudge flashed his best political smile. It was almost believable.

"I'm fine sir."

"Good. Good. I'm glad to hear that there wasn't any lasting harm." Fudge said. Kingsley didn't know what he was up too, but it wasn't about his health. "Don't you worry? I've ordered the aurors to capture the boy who attacked you."

"What?" Kingsley said.

"I'm sorry for stressing you." Fudge said. "Don't you worry? I'll have the doctor give you something." Fudge waved his hand to his assistant. The man walked outside. Fudge smiled again. He pulled something from his pocket. Kingsley said a small pocket as Fudge uncorked it.

"What's that?" Kingsley asked. His eyes grew big.

"Just a little something to help you" Fudge said. "And me."

/~/~/~/~/

Harry and Jason had the past day to themselves.

"You know Mr. Whiskers. Five days ago, I was living with my abusive relatives. Waiting for whatever they had to throw at me. Now, I've killed five men. Absorbed two of those. Have I told you what it is like to absorb someone? It's painful. Having those memories shoved into my head is not something I like. I wouldn't suggest it to anyone. I think I might be gaining some of their energy too." Harry told his new pet.

"That's how I knew so much about you. Your friend Jimmy showed me. He was a strange man. Evil to the core. I'm not looking forward to his nightmares. Where was I? Oh yeah. I've killed five men. Did you know that I'm a wanted man? No. I am. The law is after me for running away from my relatives. Death eaters are after me cause I'm the boy-who-lived." Harry started petting Mr. Whiskers.

"I know what you need. You need to be able to speak." The cat hissed at him. Mr. Whiskers tried to slash him with his claws. Harry was too quick. "Stop that. Remember you're a cat now. So play good kitty." Harry started petting the kitty again. He was chanting softly.

"Damn fool. Making me play kitty. I'll show him kitty as soon as he goes to sleep." Jason said.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Harry enlightened.

"What's not a good idea?" Jason asked.

"Ambushing me in my sleep." Harry said. He was looking directly into the eyes of his Mr. Whiskers.

"You can understand me." Jason's eyes got bigger.

"Yeah. I can understand everything you say. I thought since you were so smart. We could talk. Besides, one sided conversations are boring."

"Thanks for nothing."

"I'm tired. Not that I don't trust you, but I don't trust you." Harry waved his wand over a small area to the side of the cave. Jason was drawn to the area. "You can't leave this area until I release you."

"Thanks. My own home away from home." Jason lay down. "How did you make this cave anyway?"

"I absorbed a Chinese master. He knew how to survive in the outdoors. Making caves is the best way to hide. It looks like a shadow from the outside. People just walk past. You walked right past it twice." Harry laughed.

"My research showed you to be a city boy. Not a junior Daniel Boone." Jason retorted.

"Never under estimate an opponent. You under estimated me. Look what it got you." Harry grinned.

"We will talk in the morning. Good night Mr. Whiskers."

"My name is Jason."

Harry smiled as he fell asleep.

/~/~/~/~/

Roger Sides was a twenty-year veteran of the aurors. He didn't have the best arrest record. He normally captured his man, but they were a little worst for wear. He was a big man. Might make right. When he was chosen to bring in Harry Potter, he was surprised. This was politically sensitive. Normally he wouldn't be within a thousand miles of a political case. No one wants to see a hero brought in with bruises. Minister Fudge, himself, had given him his instructions. He even gave him an amulet to help find the kid.

"Alright men. We have ourselves a dangerous one here. Harry Potter has attacked one of ours. Kingsley Shacklebolt is mortally wounded at St. Mungo's. It's our job to bring the boy in." Roger informed a group of aurors.

"Three things sir." Tonks asked.

"What is it, Tonks?" Roger asked. It was clear to everyone that Sides didn't like Tonks.

"One. We are not all men. Please be politically correct. Two. Kingsley wasn't that badly injured yesterday. Three. Why do you sound like Harry is armed and dangerous?" Tonks argued.

"He has been charged with assault with intent to kill a Ministry official, resisting arrest, underage use of magic and slander against the public good."

Whispers could be heard throughout the group. Most of them were trying to understand what was going on. The rest were trying to remember what slander against the public good meant.

"Alright, people. We need to get ready. I'll have a location for you within the hour." Roger pulled a small amulet from his pocket. He apparated away. Tonks didn't get a very good look at the amulet, but she thought she recognized it.

/~/~/~/~/

Tonks prepared with the rest of the group. She did sneak away and try to contact Harry. She rang Harry's cell phone. No response. Harry had his phone turned off. Tonks was not happy when Sides returned with Harry location.

"Alright people. Follow me." Sides cast a follow me charm and apparated away. Everyone apparated to Sides location. "He is somewhere around here. Pair up. Spread out. Be careful."

Tonks paired up with a young recruit. She didn't even know his name.

"What's your name?" She asked. The boy looked scared.

"I'm Alex Rhine." The boy replied. He didn't look old enough to be an auror. He had to be fresh out of the academy. Tonks took the lead. They started to move north from the group.

"How long have you been an auror? Haven't seen you around." She asked.

"I just joined."

"Really. So you haven't been thru training yet?" She asked. She really didn't want to hear the answer. It was just her luck to get a newbie.

"No. Mr. Sides said I was going to get some quick training."

"Quick training. Throw you into the fire and see if you survive. Just get down when I do. Blast, what I blast. Got it." Tonks said.

"Yes ma'am. I was always told that Harry Potter was a hero. Why would he attack us?" Alex asked.

"He didn't mean too. He's been set up. I just don't know why." Tonks said. Her eyes were scanning the surrounding. She was the only one who knew that Harry hid in caves. Croaker said that Harry was making them. She had to be the first one to find it.

/~/~/~/~/

Harry awoke to his ward being broken. Last night was not a good night's sleep. His normal nightmares were bad enough. He had to deal with Jimmy's nightmare now. The combination was not a recipe for any sleep. He was forced to regain his energy level artificially. Slowly pulling energy into him.

"About time you gave up. Now be quiet so I can sleep." Jason grumbled.

"SShhh. We have company." Harry reached out with his senses. He could feel someone near by. Feeling each person's magical levels. Something wasn't right. They moved like troops. Assassins don't move like that. They were slower and quieter.

"What are you doing? Sneak out there and see who it is." Jason whispered.

"Now you are being helpful."

"Of course. If you die, I'm free. So go die already." Jason was pacing around his area of the cave. He was excited.

"Hate to tell you, but I die. You die. Our lives are intertwined." Harry grinned an evil grin.

"When were you going to tell me about that?" Jason asked.

"Mr. Whiskers. I simply forgot about that little fact. You sound like I did it on purpose. Now be quiet. I have to take down some of the privacy wards. I have to figure out if they are friend or foe." Harry looked out of the cave. His face was hidden by the shadows. Two men were standing about fifteen feet away. They were wearing auror's robes. He noticed that one of them was banging on an amulet.

"Well, who is it?" Jason whispered. Harry waved his hand over the entrance.

"They are dressed like aurors. I'm not sure if they are aurors."

"Why not?"

"One of them has one of those amulets."

"So you think it's the wolf in sheep's skin trick. It's a good trick." Jason said. "How about you release me from this prison. I'll go look around for you."

"You really think I'm just going to let you run around?" Harry asked. He was grinning again. The worry was gone. It was time to enjoy himself. "Why not? You go see how many of them are around. Just one word of warning, don't go too far. Your collar might get a little tight."

"Something else that you forgot to mention."

"Would I do that on purpose? Go on." Harry shoved Mr. Whiskers out of the cave. Harry could hear both wizards blasted Mr. Whiskers before he got five feet. "That didn't work." Harry laughed as the two wizards tried to force Mr. Whiskers back into human form.

/~/~/~/~/

Roger was excited. He had captured Potter. Everyone had told him that he couldn't do it. He did it in only thirty minutes. It wasn't so hard to see that Potter was an illegal animagus. The amulet told him where he was located. His magical senses told him that this cat was magical. It all had come together. He sent up a signal flare. Everybody came running back.

"What is it?" Tonks asked.

"We captured Potter." Roger held up a tan cat.

"That is a cat." Tonks chuckled.

"Nymphadora. You need to remember your place." Roger's partner said. Tonks didn't know him. She thought she had seen him working on Fudge's bodyguard detail.

"Potter is an illegal animagus." Roger said. This freak was not going to steal his thunder. He knew that it had to be Potter. The amulet wouldn't lie to him. It flashed when he touched it to the cat. It had to be Potter. "I'll show you. Markus. On three. One. Two." A blue-white light erupted from both wands. The light struck poor Mr. Whiskers. The cat froze for a moment. Slowly the cat changed. Black hair grew from its head. The limbs started to grow. Paws changed into hands. The whole process seemed to slow to a stop. A misformed creature lay on the ground screaming in pain. The process started going in reverse. Hands changed back into paws. The black hair shortens back into tan fur.

"That might be Potter after all." Alex said.

/~/~/~/~/

Harry was chuckling until Mr. Whiskers started screaming. He instantly started pushing energy into Mr. Whisker's collar. He was able to force the magic out of him.

"Everyone. On three." The man yelled. Harry couldn't allow that to happen. He activated the collar's magic. It was enchanted to bring his pet back to him. Mr. Whiskers disappeared with a pop. Harry could hear the man cursing. Yelling for them to find the boy.

Harry checked Mr. Whiskers over. Nothing damaged too bad. Now it was time to leave. He gathered everything into his backpack. Placing the cat in a sack. Harry pulled on his invisibility cloak. Slowly he moved out in the open. The aurors had scattered. Harry moved carefully to the north. He could see that they knew the cat had traveled north. Most of the aurors were in this direction. Harry decided to head east instead. They must have traced his magic when he teleported the cat. They only knew the direction, but not the distance.

Harry broke into a run when someone yelled. "He is over here." Stunners flashed by Harry. Harry was running from side to side. He was trying to make himself as hard a target to hit as possible. So far, he was doing a good job.

Two more aurors were directly in front of him. They didn't see him cause of his cloak. The larger one must have noticed something. He was pointing at Harry. He was asking the smaller one what to do. Harry laughed as he ran.

"Harry, run." A woman's voice yelled. That was Tonks. She was the smaller auror in front. That changed things. The larger one stunned her.

"Wrong move boy." Harry yelled. He stunned the man.

"Tonks is working for Potter. Arrest her." It was the man who thought that Mr. Whiskers was Harry. Harry would have laughed if he had the time. Harry spun around. He needed time. Summoning wind, he threw it back in the faces of the aurors. Leaves and sticks created a wall. It wouldn't stop them, but it would slow them down. He rolled Tonks onto his broom. The aurors weren't prepared to take to flight. Harry raced into the morning sun.

They were ready for him to fly away. To bad, they couldn't catch a firebolt. With Tonks on board, they were about the same speed. However, Harry is a seeker. He lost them within a mile.

/~/~/~/~/

"Sir. We have a problem. Harry Potter as been charged with murder of a ministry official, attempted murder of a ministry official, assaulting ministry official ten counts, resisting arrest, underage use of magic, being unregistered animagus and others." Bode reported to Chief Warlock Dumbledore.

"Harry is an animagus. Are you sure?" Albus asked.

"Roger Sides discovered it this morning." Croaker said.

"Murder and attempted murder. Who and when did all of this take place?" Albus sadly asked.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt is not doing well. He is the one they say Harry tried to kill. Alex Rhine was killed with a poison dagger. He was part of the taskforce sent to capture Harry." Bode said.

"Who is Alex Rhine?" Albus asked.

"He was a muggle born. Educated at Cambridge Academy. Joined the aurors last week. We are still not sure what he was doing in the field. He was paired with Tonks. She has been charged with aiding and abetting a criminal. She yelled for Harry to run. Alex stunned her. Harry killed him and took her with him. We are investigating what happened." Croaker reported.

"So Harry and Tonks are now fugitives. Have you contacted them?" Albus asked. He was disheartened by the news.

"Sir. Don't worry. We will find out what happened. The strike team has been put on alert. As soon as we can contact them, they will retrieve our duo. A safe house has been set up. They will be taken care of. I promise." Bode confirmed.

"Good. Find out what happened. Report everyday. I'm going to talk with some of my contacts in the ministry. Good day gentlemen." Albus said. Croaker and Bode left with a mystery on their hands. Albus walked over to the fireplace. "Severus. I need to see you immediately."

Albus waited for Snape. He thought over everything that he had heard today. Things were not going well. Snape walked in what seemed like seconds later. Albus had lost time.

"Severus. I need to know what is happening with Voldemort's forces." Albus told Snape about Harry and Tonks.

"I'm not sure. The dark lord is mainly concerned with Potter. Another American was bought in. Nothing has been heard from him in the past couple of days. Madam Behr has been gaining power within the Death Eaters. She has been bringing more of her own over. Most of the newer recruits are taking orders from her. I don't know if the dark lord sees it or not." Snape reported.

"Never underestimate Voldemort. He is very clever and powerful." Albus said. "I need for you to go back to them. Find out all you can. I need more information."

"I'll go. I'll return when I can."

/~/~/~/~/

Arthur Weasley was scared. His seventh son was in trouble. He couldn't figure out a way to help him. When he reported in for work, the office gossip mill was working overtime. Rumors were flying. Everything from Harry had attacked the ministry to he killed Kingsley. Arthur was trying to find the truth. So far, he had discovered that Harry had been charged. He just couldn't believe the charges. Harry wouldn't murder an auror. From everything that he knew about Harry, it just wasn't possible. Not saying that Harry didn't have the power. Harry just wouldn't do that. It didn't surprise him to hear that Tonks was helping Harry. He always liked that girl. There was only one place to get what he needed to know.

"Hello, Amelia. How are you today?" Arthur asked the head of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Terrible. Just terrible. I need a favor from you." Amelia Bones said.

"What can I do?" Arthur asked.

"Everything I am about to tell you is going to be public record soon anyway. Dumbledore needs to know about it first. Harry Potter has been charged with all of the following; murder of auror Alex Rhine, attempted murder of auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, underage apparition, being an illegal animagus, resisting arrest, ten counts of assault on ministry officials, underage use of magin, use of dark magic, and leaving legal residence without guardian consent. I believe that is all they have on Potter. They have also charged Tonks with aiding and abetting a criminal. I'm about to be charged with treason." Amelia said it all like she was reading a shopping list.

"What? How could anyone think you would comit treason?" Arthur gasped.

"Do worry about me? I made my play. Fudge out played me. Watch yourself. Your family is close to Potter. Fudge is doing everything he can against him. He is about to have a press conference. He is going to tell them that Voldemort isn't really back. It has been a plot to overthrow him. I've been named as one of the leaders. Dumbledore is another leader named. Warn him." Amelia looked down the hallway. She saw four men in black hoods walking toward her. "Take this." Amelia handed Arthur a small stone. "Go now. It's Fudge's thugs. Don't let me down. Warn him and protect your family."

"Don't worry about it. What about your niece?" Arthur asked.

"Dammit." Amelia eyes seemed to be scanning for the answer.

"Don't worry. I'll have the boys take her to the burrow. She will be safe." Arthur stepped into another office. As soon as the coast was clear, Arthur made a mad dash for the apparation area. He had work to do.

/~/~/~/~/

Harry made another cave. He had only moved about four miles. He put Tonks and Mr. Whiskers in the cave. Then went to set up his detection wards. Tonks groaned when Harry crawled back in the cave.

"Good morning." Harry said.

"Harry. What happened?" Tonks groaned again. Her neck was hurting really bad.

"Sorry about that. I had to make a few sharp turns to lose the aurors. They really need to upgrade their brooms."

"What are you talking about? Where are we and how did we get here?"

"Your buddy stunned you. I stunned him. Grabbed you. Flew away from the aurors. They chased us. I lost them." Harry looked up and stratched his chin. "Yep. That's what happened?"

"When did you become an animagus?" Tonks asked.

"What makes you ask?" Harry grinned.

"I saw you. Your form is a tan cat."

"Does my form look like this?" Harry pulled Mr. Whiskers from a sack. "I thought I told you about my pet, Mr. Whiskers."

"So this is Mr. Whiskers. Yes. You told me about him. I forgot. Everyone thinks you're an animagus now. If I know Sides, he won't waste time charging you for it." Tonks groaned again.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked. "Let me rub your neck. It will make you feel better." Harry moved around behind her. Slowly rubbing her neck. She moaned. It must have felt really good.

"I really shouldn't be allowing you to do that, but that feels great. Don't stop." Tonks moaned. "Please, don't stop."

"Just forget everything. Just relax." Harry worked the muscles in her neck. He leaned in and kissed the back of her neck. His hands moved down her shoulders. Tonks kept moaning. She was enjoying this. She needed something to relax her.

/~/~/~/~/

Tonks woke up first. She looked over to a very naked Harry.

"Oh no." She muttered. She couldn't believe she had slept with Harry. She was twenty-one years old. Harry was not even sixteen. That made him five or six years younger than her. Harry rolled over and smiled at Tonks.

"Good morning beautiful. How are you feeling this morning?" Harry said. He reached over and ran his hand over her shoulder.

"Harry. What happened?" Tonks asked. She started pulling her robes on.

"What do you think? We both needed a release after everything that happened yesterday. So, we found one." Harry explained. Tonks couldn't believe it. This wasn't the same boy she knew.

"How could you say that?" She was shocked.

"Dammit Jimmy." Harry rolled onto his back. He covered his eyes. "Is my cat awake yet?" Now Tonks was shocked and confused. She looked over at the cat. It was laying there staring at them.

"Yeah. Why are you wondering about your cat? We have more pressing matters than your cat." Tonks practically yelled.

"You know that you have a fine backside." Someone said. Tonks spun around and looked for who said it. Her eyes finally fell one the cat. "The cat talks."

"Tonks met Mr. Whiskers. Mr. Whiskers met Tonks." Harry said. He still wasn't looking around.

"I see Jimmy isn't as absorbed as you thought. I thought him that trick with the neck rub." Mr. Whiskers said.

"I know. I remember. A nice gentle neck rub will help seduce any woman after any action. Your rule number twelve if I remember correctly." Harry moaned.

"Very good." That damn cat chuckled.

"Harry what are you talking about?" Tonks asked. She had most of her clothes back on.

"I absorbed a couple of assassins. One of them was his student." Harry said. He had started getting dressed.

"So you didn't plan to sleep with me?" Tonks didn't know if that was a good thing or bad.

"Planned. No. Regret. No. Like to do again." Harry said.

"Oh yeah. Can I watch next time too?" Mr. Whiskers asked. His eyebrows raised.

"Cat. One more word out of you and you will learn about the phrase." Tonks warned.

"What phrase?" Mr. Whiskers asked.

"More than one way to skin a cat. I'll help." Harry said.

/~/~/~/~/

Minister Cornelius Fudge walked thru the front gates with twelve task force members. Fudge was dressed in his Sunday best, finest robes with a boiler hat. Each task force member was dressed in pure black. They even had black hood on. As Fudge approached the front door, they slammed shut. One of the task force thug beat on the front door.

"Open up in the name of the rightful law." He shouted. One of the doors opened with great force. The man was thrown to the ground. Another man went to grab the door. His hand was caught in the door. The man screamed in pain.

"Who is making all of noise?" Professor McGonagall yelled. "Open up."

The doors opened back up. Professor McGonagall looked over the eleven men standing there. Fudge looked very smug. He smiled at the Professor. One man was shaking his hand in obvious pain.

"Open up. We have business with the headmaster. Let us by." Fudge started to walk in when the doors slammed shut again. Fudge looked surprised for a moment. His face-hardened. "Break it down."

One of the thugs picked up a stone. He waved his wand over it. With a couple of words, the men were wielding a battering ram. They started battering at the door. The door opened without a scratch on it. Headmaster Dumbledore was standing behind it.

"What can I do for you?" Albus asked. Every thug drew his wands. They were ready for battle.

"You are under arrest for treason against Ministry of Magic. Please hand over your wand." Fudge said. He was happy. He out did Dumbledore again. Only this time, he wasn't going to get the public behind him.

"Do you really think that you can arrest me? I am the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. You do not have a legal warrant for my arrest. Besides, we out number you." Albus's eye twinkled. Fudge slowly turned around. Arthur Weasley was standing there with four of his sons.

"There are only five Weasleys. I have twelve task force members." Fudge smiled.

"Five without invisibility cloaks." Albus said. Fudge's thugs started to look around. They were nervous.

Fudge looked directly into Albus's eyes. "You are resisting arrest."

"No I'm not. I'm allowing to be arrested by the department of mysteries." Albus smiled. A strike force member removed his cloak.

"Chief Warlock Dumbledore. You are under arrest." Steve Payne said. "Please stand aside." He shoved the task member out of his way.

"You are assaulting a task force member. You are under arrest." The man said. Steve turned back to the man.

"That wasn't assault." Steve's hand flashed out. The man's head knocked back. He fell to the ground. Steve kicked the man in the side. The man rolled to his hands and knees. Steve kicked him in the head. "That was assault."

"You can't do that." Fudge yelled.

"Yes I can. I am an official ministry official. I have regulations on my side. That punk doesn't." Steve smiled.

"I think he is by himself. He's bluffing." Another man started to point his wand at Steve. Nine flashes of light later, all of the thugs were stunned. Thirty men in black stood where no one was a moment before.

"You can't do this. It's an outrage." Fudge yelled. "I am the Minster of Magic."

"I believe that you should be quiet." Steve said. "I know you did something to that accountant. If we ever find him, you are going down."

"Are you threatening me?" Fudge asked.

"That was a promise. A threat would be I'm going to shot you." Steve quick drawed a pistol. He placed it to Fudge's head. "This is a threat. See the difference."

Fudge's face paled. Albus raised his hand. "There is no need for that, Mr. Payne."

"Your right." Steve lowered his weapon. "I see you know about pistols. Strange for a pureblood. Just one question, did you recognize the pistol or the runes?" Steve grinned as Fudge started to walk away.

/~/~/~/~/

"Steve has contacted Bode and Croaker. They should be here any moment." Albus said. "Minerva, I need you to contact everyone."

"More like everyone who will help us fight the ministry." Minerva said. "What about your brother? We could use him." She didn't look happy about asking about Aberforth.

"I'll call my brother." Albus said just as the unspeakables walked in.

"Your brother. Please don't tell me that I have to fight with him again." Steve muttered.

"I know you and my brother never got along." Albus said.

"Get along. I can't say that I hate your brother, but I do dislike him. He just wouldn't follow procedures. He almost got me killed more than once. That brilliant idea of enchanting a bull into a raging batter ram." Steve yelled. Albus started laughing. Bode and Croaker had never heard this story. It did sound like a good one.

"I had forgotten about that event. I might point out. The bull did knock down the gate." Albus chuckled.

"That same bull also broke down the wall I was trying to climb over." Steve muttered.

"Now, we have to call this meeting to order. Fudge has ordered my arrest for treason." Albus was serious. His aura was becoming visible. "Fudge is going to do what Voldemort couldn't. He is going to tear the ministry apart."

"The entire department of mysteries is behind you. I understand that half of the aurors are also behind you. They should be arriving here at Hogwarts any time now." Bode said.

"I contacted Lan. He is going to retrieve Potter. He is going to inform me when he has them. My boys will escort Harry and Tonks to a safe house." Steve said.

"I would rather that only you and Lan know where the safe house is located. Don't use any official safe house. Use something that can't be traced. There has to be somewhere where two or three experienced wizards could protect them." Albus said. Steve smiled. He knew just the place.

"What do we do about Fudge?" Croaker asked.

"Nothing yet. First, we take a closer look at his taskforce. Are they death eaters?" Bode said.

"Time is not on our side. We must gather our forces first." Albus said.

Snape walked in. He had a few bruises on his face and a slight limp. "We have a problem."

"What is it, Severus?" Albus waved his hand. A chair moved over to Snape. It hit the back of his legs. He fell back into the chair.

"Madam Behr is suspicious. She asked a couple of her men talk with me. They were asking about my relationship with Potter. For some reason, they thought I was a spy during the last war. They even had a document proving it. That's when they started to get rough". Snape sagged down in his chair. "I had to kill both of them."

"Smart move." No one in the room was shocked to hear Snape talking about killing someone. "Wonder where she got the documents. Nothing was ever filed." Bode said.

"Probably forged. Do you think that you-know-who will believe any piece of paper?" Croaker asked.

"He will believe Severus has something to hide now. You did right by defending yourself. You are no longer a spy." Albus said. "I have to pull you out."

Steve looked over at Snape. He could see how Snape looked relieved by the news. "I might have a use for you. Think you can help me." Everyone looked at Steve. Albus wasn't sure what Steve had in mind, but he knew it wasn't going to be conventional.

"I will help however I can." Snape said. Bode and Croaker both chuckled at the goofy grin on Steve's face. They knew he was thinking up something interesting.

/~/~/~/~/

"Lan's back." Harry said. Tonks looked over at him. He was just sitting there.

"How do you know?" Tonks started to cough. She blew her nose. Looking into her hanky, she quickly put it away.

"He has wards surrounding the area. Aren't you a cop or something?" Jason asked.

"Mr. Whiskers. Be good." Harry warned. He pulled on his cloak and disappeared from sight.

Harry watched as Lan moved thru the woods. Each step was carefully placed. No sticks were broken. No leaves disturbed.

"You broke that stick on purpose." Harry said. Lan froze. His eyes looked directly at Harry's position. "What do you want this time?"

"Change of plans." Lan slowly pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

"Who are you calling?" Harry asked.

"10-20." Lan said. Steve Payne appeared beside Lan. Harry moved behind a tree.

"Good afternoon, Lan. So where is he?" Steve asked. Lan pointed. Steve looked around. "Oh. Hello, Mr. Potter. I need to speak with you and Tonks."

"Hello. I see you can see through invisibility cloaks. Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm Steve Payne. Albus Dumbledore asked Lan and I to take you somewhere safe." Steve explained.

"I'm just supposed to agree to this. If you remember correctly, I refused any aid from the Ministry."

"This is outside of the Ministry. The Ministry might not be around for much longer. Civil war is on the horizon. Looks like a three way war."

"Ministry, Order, and Voldemort." Harry noticed that neither man flinched.

"Where?" Lan asked.

"Baldwin's." Harry could almost see Lan's mind working. He wanted out of this detail.

"Who is Baldwin?" Harry asked. One of his eyebrows was raised.

"My step-father's great-great-grandson's house. You will love it." Steve said.

"No, he won't." Lan said.

"Where's Tonks?" Steve asked.

"She is in the cave. Want to come in. I was thinking about making some tea." Harry chuckled.

"We really need to get moving." Steve said.

"Oh. I don't know about that. Let's go have some tea." Harry walked over to a shadow on the hillside. He vanished into it. Lan and Steve followed.

"So where is Baldwin's place?" Harry asked as he started to make a small fire.

"North of Glasgow." Lan replied.

"How far north?" Harry handed each man a cup.

"It's empty." Steve said.

"Really?" Harry asked. Steve and Lan looked back in their steaming cup of tea.

"Parlor tricks." Jason said. "Show them some real magic." Steve and Lan were staring at the talking cat. Lan wasn't as surprised as Steve seemed to be.

"Your cat talks." Steve said.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. Not a good idea two minutes later." Harry replied. The cat grumbled, but shut up.

"Tonks. Are you alright?" Steve asked. She didn't look very well.

"I'm alright." Tonks replied.

"Good to hear." Steve said. He was looking from Tonks to the cat. He didn't look like he liked the idea of a talking cat. "Are you going to come into protective custody?"

"Only one small problem with that, the amulets can still find me." Harry said. "What do you plan to do to hide me?"

"Professor Dumbledore has shown me how to ward Baldwin's house. The amulets wouldn't be able to find you. That's our plan." Steve said.

"Simple." Lan added.

"I see the headmaster was planning this ahead of time." Harry said. "Alright. Let's go." Everyone felt a pull on their navels.

"What was that?" Tonks asked.

"We are now just north of Glasgow. Shall we head over to your cousin's house?" Harry walked outside.

/~/~/~/~/

Fudge was not happy. His hand picked man had failed to capture Potter. The only good thing was Harry had committed murder. That would put the boy in his place. He had that boy. Now the world would see that he was a criminal. Just like he had been saying for the past two years.

"Henry. I'm glad that Potter didn't hurt you. I need you to find what else the boy has done. There has to be more crimes that we don't know about. Find them." Cornelius said.

"Don't worry yourself. I am just sorry that a good recruit had to get in Potter's way. It's a real shame." Henry laughed. "I will find what else the boy is hiding. I'll have to talk with the girl, Hermione."

"Do it. Just find out what else Potter is guilty of." Fudge laughed. "Use whatever you think is necessary."

"Thank you sir. Have a good day." Henry grinned an evil grin.

/~/~/~/~/

"Aberforth. How are you?" Albus said. The two brothers looked like twin brothers. Only the fact that Aberforth was born three years older stopped that very fact.

"Albus. I'm fine. I see you are not. What did you do this time?" Aberforth asked. His eyes twinkled.

"I see you still can see right through my poker face." Albus laughed.

"I am your older brother, older as in wiser. So what do you want me to do?" Aberforth asked.

"I need you to gather those misfits of yours." Albus said.

"Things that bad. You do know that most of those misfits are dead." Aberforth said.

"Time is the greatest hunter. Patient and deadly." Albus quoted.

/~/~/~/~/~/

"So this is the infamous Baldwin house. Nice place." Harry said. The yellow house wasn't very special. It looked like most of the other houses in the area. It was two stories with shutters on every window.

"Yuck. I think that was the word you were looking for." Tonks coughed.

"Are you sure that you are alright?" Steve asked for the twentieth time.

"Leave me alone." Tonks muttered. "I'm just tired."

"She's sick." The cat muttered.

"She will be alright. Tonks will take a nap." Harry said.

"When did you start ordering me around?" Tonks glared.

"But you're tired." Harry yawned. Tonks tried to look mad. It didn't last long. She started to yawn.

"Dammit. You're doing it again. Stop it." Tonks yawned again.

"Where are the bedrooms?" Harry asked. He had taken Tonks arm in his.

"Right up stairs. Second door on the right." Steve said. He expected Harry to come down after putting Tonks to bed. When he didn't, Steve went looking. The bedroom door was gone.

"I think Harry and Tonks are hiding something." Lan said. Harry's cat started rubbing Steve's leg. Steve picked the cat up.

"Come on, Mr. Whiskers. Let's go get something to eat. You like tuna?" Steve asked. Mr. Whiskers meowed. Steve made a strange face. "Can't speak without Harry? Do you think we should tell the chief warlock?"

"We do as we are ordered." Lan said. "We were not ordered to report about his cat."

"Who is talking about his cat? That is something that Albus might want to know about. Not ordered, but do you think it's important." Steve looked over at Lan. Lan didn't even have an expression on his face. "Dammit Lan. I'm not an investigator. I'm a soldier."

Lan raised an eyebrow.

/~/~/~/~/

Harry sat with Tonks all night. Every time she would cough up blood. Harry was there. His memories were coming in handy. Tonks had a warm. It wasn't like muggle cold. A warm started with cough. Nothing major. Then the fever came. The fever wasn't very strong. That is when the warm attacked the lungs and throat. Tonks must have been coughing up blood all day. Now she was coughing up a lot of blood. Jim's memories had seen someone with the warm.

Harry used every trick that he learned. He was able to make a remedy from his potion kit. It wasn't working so far. It should have stopped the warm in its tracks. He decided to make another dose. Importunely, he was out of glacier water.

Harry walked into the kitchen. Steve was making breakfast. "Does either of you know where I can get some glacier water?"

"Why do you want glacier water? Tap water not good enough." Steve laughed.

"He needs it for a potion." Lan said.

"How do you know?" Steve asked. He hated it when Lan did that.

"He's right. Tonks has a warm. I'm trying to cure her." Harry said.

"Oh. Yeah, I know where we can get some. I'll go right after breakfast." Steve said. Harry nodded his head, and then went back up stairs.

"So it wasn't what we thought." Steve said.

"We?" Lan replied.

/~/~/~/~/

Harry was sitting with Tonks. Lan walked in with another dose of warm remedy. Tonks looked over at Lan. She didn't look like she was having a good day. Harry cut his finger. Three drops of blood fell into the potion.

"Drink." Lan tilted the cup up for her. She was too weak to stop him.

"When will we know if it is working?" Harry asked.

"When she can stop us from making her drink it." Lan replied.

"Taste that bad." Harry asked. He was holding his nose.

Lan just laughed. Tonks gave both of them a dirty look. She wasn't mad for long. Her strength gave back out. She passed out.

"Good sign." Lan said. Harry jumped to his feet. He started to look around. Lan drew his wand.

"I have to go." Harry vanished. It wasn't apparated. He just moved that fast. Lan noticed the air move in his wake.

/~/~/~/~/

Hermione was helping her mom in the flower garden. It reminded her of Herbology for idiots. The flower garden had two major perks; quality time with her mom and muggle flowers don't bite. It had been a nice summer break. Hermione's parents were going to take her to American for vacation. She was looking forward to visiting Salem.

A man was walking up the sidewalk. In the words of Lavender, this man was a three-pound note. Most men can't wear pastels. The man had on a blue three-piece suit with a pink undershirt. He might as well wear a sign.

"Good evening, ladies." The man smiled. "My name is Henry Schilling. I work for Minister Fudge." He flashed his Ministry badge. It wasn't much, but it looked official.

"Not another idiot." Hermione muttered.

"Hello." Mrs. Granger said. "How can we help you?"

"I need to speak with your daughter ma'am." Henry turned up his smile. He had that political smile. It looked genuine when you knew it was fake.

"May I ask why?" Mrs. Granger asked. She didn't like this man. Something wasn't right.

"We need some information on a Mr. Harry Potter. It has been reported that your daughter is one of his ex-girlfriends." Henry started to explain.

"I never dated Harry." Hermione said.

"Hermione. Be polite." Mrs. Granger said. "Please come inside."

/~/~/~/~/

Harry apparated around England. He wasn't going to make it possible for anyone to trace him. He used three different public apparation areas. His final jump took him to the Granger residence. He saw Hermione, her mom, and a wizard walks into the house. Harry used a cloaking charm. He wasn't invisible, just hard to spot.

/~/~/~/~/

"Tea, Mr. Schilling?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Please. Is there somewhere I could talk with your daughter in private?" Henry asked.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Mrs. Granger said. "I will be in the room with you at all time."

"Ma'am, I could take your daughter back to headquarters. I need to speak with her in private." Henry commanded. Mrs. Granger didn't back down.

"I don't have to let you do anything. You have not proved to me that you are anyone. Your fancy badge isn't enough. Hermione, go get your father."

"Mrs. Granger. You are making this difficult." Jake said. His voice betrayed his anger. He didn't like muggles. "I believe I will be taking your daughter back to Headquarters with me." He started to draw his wand.

Hermione was faster. "I don't think so."

"Stupefy!" Harry and Hermione cast together. A person would be knocked backward with the force of a stunner. Poor Jake just fell.

"Hermione. What did you do?" Mrs. Granger yelled. Hermione looked down at her wand. She was shocked.

"I. I." Hermione stuttered.

"She stunned him, Mrs. Granger." Harry said. Hermione and her mom both jumped.

"Who said that?" Mrs. Granger asked. Her eyes were searching for any sign of movement.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"Hi, Mione." Harry shook his cloaking spell off. Hermione ran over to him and hugged him

"Harry. What are you doing here?" Hermione asked. She held him out at arms length.

"Had to protect you." Harry said. Mr. Granger walked in the room.

"Hi Harry. When did you get here?" He asked.

"Hello. I'm sorry to bring this on your family. I'll take care of him." Harry said.

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Granger turned toward his wife. "What is he talking about?" Mrs. Granger pointed at the man on floor. "Oh. Who's that?"

"He works for Minster Fudge. Don't worry about him. Right now, you have to worry about your family." Harry said.

"Harry. What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Civil war and I am right smack in the middle of it." Harry said.

"It is affecting your friends." Mrs. Granger said. She seemed to understand more than her husband did. He had a blank look on his face.

"I am afraid it will. Fudge ordered this guy to arrest me. He was planning to use Hermione to get to me." Harry said.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"Cause that would be what I would have done." Harry started to go thru Jake's pockets. He pulled out his ID. "This I can use."

"Harry. Stop. Explain what is going on." Hermione said.

"No time. Everyone get packed. One trunk each." Harry snapped his fingers. Two trunks appeared. "I have to go find his back up." Harry squeezed his eyes closed. His body seemed to fade into the background.

"Harry. We can't just drop our practice. We need time." Mrs. Granger said.

"Neat trick." Mr. Granger said. He still didn't seem to get what was going on.

"Harry. You just can't drop this on us like that. You have to explain." Hermione said. She was trying to follow his movement, but he slipped away.

/~/~/~/~/

Morgan and Sheila were starting to get bored. They were waiting for Jake to get the girl.

"What is taking so long? I have an appointment at one." Sheila complained.

"Your nails need done?" Morgan laughed.

"How did you know? Does it show that bad?" Sheila held up his hand to look at her nails.

"They don't look that bad." Someone said from behind them. Morgan froze. Sheila spun. Her hand shot straight at the voice.

"Who said that? Where are you?" Sheila asked. Morgan drew his wand.

"That was Potter." Morgan said. "He is here." He grinned. Things were looking up today. Sheila pulled her wand.

Some vines moved on the wall. Both wands were instantly aimed at them. The vines made a face. It wasn't perfect, but it was a face. The lips started moving. "You two make a cute couple."

"We are not a couple." Sheila growled.

"Why don't you come out?" Morgan said.

The vines started to form hands. More vines were moving toward the plant man. "Don't like viney." Harry laughed.

"Cute. Real cute kid." Sheila said. Her anger was showing.

"Is that an American accent?" Harry asked. Sheila casted a blasting curse. Viney exploded outward. The vines wrapped both idiots up. "That wasn't very nice."

Harry walked away from two shrubs. Hermione's neighbor had the only bushes that can move without wind.

/~/~/~/~/~/

Hermione and her parents appeared in the back yard of the Burrow. Both of the adults were shaken up by the portkey.

"What was that?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Portkey. I don't know how Harry made one. He shouldn't know how. I don't even know how to make one. I've read about it." Hermione said.

"How we got here isn't important as to where we are now." Mrs. Granger said.

"We are at the Burrow." Hermione said. A red haired man stepped out the back door. He noticed the Grangers.

"Intruders." The man yelled as he jumped back into the house. Moments later, a red headed young man ran outside.

"Hermione." Ron yelled. He ran over to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Harry sent us. He said that we would be safe here." Hermione said.

The rest of the Weasleys were coming into the yard. Mrs. Weasley started to shout orders. Instantly, the three trunks vanished into the house. Each carried by another red head. The Grangers were taken into the kitchen. Tea seemed to appear as if by magic.

"Don't worry dear. You're safe here. It might be a little crowded, but we will make do." Mrs. Weasley said.

"We don't want to put you out." Mrs. Granger said.

"Don't be silly. Hermione will sleep with Ginny and Susan. You two will sleep in Ron's room. Don't let the orange bother you. Ron can sleep with the twins." Mrs. Weasley explained. Ron groaned.

"Susan's here? Why?" Hermione asked.

"You know that she lives with her aunt." Mr. Weasley asked. Hermione nodded. "Well, she has been arrested for treason."

/~/~/~/~/~/

Harry was walking down Diagon Alley. He had his hood pulled up. The last thing he wanted was someone to recognize him. Everyone in the alley was keeping to himself or herself. The rumor mill was working overtime. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Harry started laughing. Picturing everyone's reaction if he did pull a knife.

He turned down Knockturn alley. No one noticed. It wasn't as scary as it was four years ago. He had seen too much. Killed to many to worry about hags and merely spooky people. He finally saw the reason for this little trip. Harry walked into Leo's Shiny Sharp Swords. Weapon shops weren't in Diagon Alley. It wasn't like other shops in the alley. It was clean and well lit. The sign was even readable.

"Good afternoon, sir. How can I help you?" Leo said.

"I am looking for a case." Harry said.

"What kind of case would that be?" Leo smiled.

"A case full of enchanted pistols." Harry replied.

"Pistols. Sir. I don't deal in muggle weapons. Especially, enchanted muggle weapons. This is a respectable business." Leo's smile got bigger.

"Sorry. I forgot." Harry pulled a rattlesnake key chain from his pocket. In a terrible Aussie accent, he said. "Good day, mate. Throw another shrimp on the barbie." The open sign on the door flipped over. The blinds dropped. A section of the floor popped open to reveal a set of stairs.

"Well, why didn't you say so to began with? After you." Leo pointed down the stairs.

Harry remembered being here before. Well, Jimmy had been here. The basement was set up with VIPs in mind. It was a safe house. The rattlers used it when they were in England.

"Anyone left anything for me?" Harry asked.

"That would depend on who you are. If you are who I think you are, then yes." Leo said.

Harry and Leo walked down stairs. It was nice. Nothing fancy. Just everything someone would need to survive for a while.

"Open it." Harry said. He was pointing toward a large painting of dogs at poker.

"I can't. You should know that. I am just supposed to lead you here. If you need it open, you open it." Leo started back up stairs.

Harry pulled the painting from the wall. It revealed a large safe. Harry was reminded of the door in the chamber of secrets. The only major difference was it was rattlesnakes than asps. There was a dial in the middle, but Harry knew better than touch it.

"Open." Harry said in parseltongue. The snakes started to hiss and wiggle. The safe opened with a loud hiss. Air was escaping. It had a musky smell. Harry pulled several cases and boxes out.

"Time for war. Fudge, I hope you are ready." Harry started to laugh.

Leo was listening. His face turned white. There was only one parselmouth in the gang. "Death has come to town." He whispered.

/~/~/~/~/~/

Jake awoke with a mighty headache. He very slowly moved his hand up to his head. "Ouch." A stick poked him in his eye. He didn't make a sound. Opening his eyes, he saw the world had stretched. I was like looking thru a fish bowl. He could see two shrubs that were close by. They weren't like any shrubs he ever seen before. They had swollen parts on their trunks. They almost looked manlike. It was hard to tell how far away they were. His distance sense was screwed up. His head started pounding.

"So you finally decided to wake up." It wasn't a voice. It was like someone talking inside of Jake's mind.

"Who said that?" Jake asked. He was panicking. "What is going on?"

"That bastard turned us into shrubs."

"At least, I still look good."

"Who are you?" Jake asked.

"I'm Morgan. The bush with her roots showing is Sheila." Morgan said.

"What? My roots are showing. Why didn't you tell me before?" Sheila was panicking.

"Sheila. Shut it. Who did it? Was it that Granger kid?" Jake asked.

"It was Potter. He summoned some kind of plant creature to attack us." Morgan started to explain.

"That was no plant creature. It was just Potter playing with us. I can't believe that we fell for it." Sheila snapped.

"What are you two talking about?" Jake growled.

"Potter. He ambushed us." Sheila yelled. Jake groaned again. His limbs pulled tightly around himself. It was like he was holding his head.

"Concentrate on your feet. Your head hurts cause you're not getting water." Morgan said.

"What?" Jake whispered.

"Water. You moron. You are a plant now. Pull in water with your roots." Sheila said.

If anyone would have saw the scene, they would have laughed. Two little trees telling another tree how to be a tree. One was obviously in pain. Another was mad about something. The last one was prissy about her roots showing. It was a funny scene. Each tree had a bunch of little berries on it. The one in pain had almost every berry pointed at the ground. It was slightly disconcerting to have more than two eyes.

"That feels good." Jake said. "It tinkles."

"How did a Hogwart's student do this to us? We are all experienced wizards. If just doesn't make any sense." Morgan asked.

"You have asked that once to many times. If you ask that one more time, I swear I'll hex you." Sheila yelled.

"Just how are you going to hex me? You don't even have a hand to hold a wand." Morgan yelled.

"Both of you shut it. I have to think." Jake snapped. "Let's go over what we know."

"How is that going to help us?" Sheila asked.

"Don't you remember your training?" Jake asked.

"Jake. We aren't Aurors. We are task force members." Morgan said.

"So you have no training. Great. That's just great. We are going to go over what we know. First, Potter did this. Did either of you hear the spell?" Sheila and Morgan both shook no. "Second, how did we get here?"

"Potter apparated us here." Morgan said.

"Forced apparation is very difficult." Jake said. "How long have we been here?"

"Three days. We have been here for three damn days. You do realize that I missed my hair appointment." Sheila hissed. Her leaves shook. Morgan started laughing. He was trying to say something about leaves and hair, but it just wouldn't come out.

"Both of you shut it. I'm the one in charge here. Just answer my questions." Jake yelled.

"In charge. You ain't in charge of the fertilizer." Sheila said angrily. Jake was tired of these idiots. He thought about leaving. He tried to just walk away. He pulled his roots out of the ground. He looked at his new feet.

"Why didn't you two tell me we could do this?" Jake yelled.

"How did you do that?" Morgan asked. His laughing fit was over for good. Now it was learning time.

Jake didn't answer him. He just started to walk away. Walk might be the wrong word. Shrubs don't really walk. He was shuffling.

/~/~/~/~/~/

"Lan. Where is he? I know that you can find him." Steve was getting annoyed. He had activated his men. They were searching everywhere. None of them could find a tree in a forest without an op plan. That was the problem with soldiers. Lan could find him. He always did. Steve still couldn't understand why Harry had just vanished.

"He doesn't wish to be found. Besides, he did fix his little problem with those amulets." Lan stated.

"Why did the Chief Warlock decide to leave us here? It doesn't make sense. Amulets. Do you think he only came here to defeat the amulets?" Steve was pacing back and forth. Lan was a little worried about Mr. Whiskers. Steve hadn't put the cat down all day.

Ding-dong. The doorbell rang. Both men spun. The poor cat went flying. To bad, cats don't have wings. Mr. Whiskers made a terrible landing on the couch.

"Now what?" Lan asked.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked. He had a serious look on his face.

Lan raised one eyebrow. "I'm a tracker." He stated.

"Stand there." Steve pointed to the far side of the door. "I'll open the door." He shook his head.

Lan peeked thru the window. "It's a delivery man." The man outside was carrying a long white box with red ribbon.

Steve slowly opened the door. The man was looking at the flowers. He hadn't noticed the door opening. "Can I help you?"

The man turned. He started to hand the box to Steve. Steve aimed his wand at the man. The man laughed. It was a funny sight to the guy. What he didn't know. He was about one second away from pain. The only thing that saved him was that he laughed. Steve paused.

"Why are you pointing a stick at me?" The man asked. Steve didn't move. He was frozen in between attacking and reading the stranger. "Flowers for Honks."

"Honks?" Steve asked.

The guy looked down at his clipboard. "Oh, sorry. I meant Tonks." He smiled.

"I'll take them." Lan pulled the door further open. He took the box.

"Thanks." Steve said just as he closed the door. The delivery guy laughed as he walked away. "We have to talk about procedure if you are staying here."

Lan walked upstairs. Steve returned to pacing back and forth in the living room. Mr. Whiskers kept hissing at him whenever he came close. Don't think he liked being thrown across the room. When Lan finally returned, he just sat back down.

"Well? Who were they from?" Steve asked.

Lan just grinned.

/~/~/~/~/~/

Tonks was not a happy girl. First Harry had to go and get himself charged with about everything in the book. He almost got himself captured. That had gotten her charged with aiding and abetting. She had to sleep in a cave. She even let herself be seduced by a teenager. Granted that was nice. Well, it was great. Tonk's face glowed like a neon sign for a few moments at the memories.

If that wasn't bad enough, now she was sick with a warm. Why did the wizarding world have to have it's own diseases. It was bad enough that witches had to deal with muggle diseases and the curses of womanhood. A warm was a pain. She still wondered where Harry had learned the cure. Only witches can get a warm. Wizards are only carriers. It was like the flu only worse. Higher fever, nasty cough, and cramps were only the start. The really bad part was the timing most witches can catch it. In the muggle world, it was like a STD. Tonks really wondered where Harry caught it.

At least, only Lan knew what she had. Steve didn't really seem to care. He was concerned about Harry. Harry disappeared four days ago. He didn't say where he was going. He just left.

Lan had said that Harry never really said that he was coming. It was more like Harry taking Tonks to get medical aid. Somehow, that made sense. Harry knew. He knew that she was sick. He wasn't coming here to be protected. He only came here to get her better. Tonks didn't know if that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done or just spooky.

Now, he sends flowers. At least, she knew he was alright. She read the card a second time.

Tonks

Hope you are feeling better.

Love Harry

Why did he have to write that? Ah-choo. Harry would send flowers that she was allergic too. Tonks sighed.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Harry was having a good time. He caught two death eaters that morning. They were now tied to a couple of trees. He had spend the past hour ward the area. It was the normal stuff. Muggle avoidance, sound barriers, and detection charms were everything one needed for a nice little torture area.

"Wakey." Harry slapped the man. The man groaned. "Good. I see we have a winner." He turned and punched the other in the gut. "I am going to ask you some questions. Ever time you lie. I am going to hurt your buddy. When I am done, everything I do to him. I am going to do to you. Should be fun. Ready?"

"Who are you?" The idiot asked.

Harry pulled his hair up. "See the scar." The man's eyes widened. Harry punched the man. "Sorry about that. I forgot. I was supposed to hit him." Harry turned and decked the other guy. "Name?"

"Why should I tell you?" The man asked. Harry backhanded his buddy.

"No reason." Harry said. "I'm just starting to have fun." Harry did a nice little one-two combo. "I really need to wake him up. The screams would be nice to hear."

The man's eyes got wider. "I'm John McGregor." Harry looked disappointed. That only lasted a moment. He slowly smiled.

"See. That wasn't so hard. What's the bag of bones name?" Harry pulled the unconscious man's head up. He wiped some blood from the guy's mouth.

"His name is Connor." John said.

"John. John. Last name too." Harry elbowed Connor in lower chest.

"I don't know. We were assigned to kill that family. I only met him today." John said. "So go ahead and beat him."

"One small problem. You are a lousy liar. You seem to know Connor here. I do believe that you two have been friends for a long time." Harry pulled a small knife from behind his neck. "Right or left eye. You choose."

"Why are you doing this?" John demanded.

"Come on. Pick." Harry turned back toward Connor. He leveled his knife to his prisoner's face. "Anny meenie minnie moe." Harry tapped Connor's eye with each word.

"Stop. Just ask. I'll tell you anything." John started to cry. He had seen people tortured, but they had been muggles. Wizards aren't supposed to be tortured.

Harry walked back over to John. He slowly pulled his knife down John's face. It was a shallow cut. Painful.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything." Harry laughed.

/~/~/~/~/~/

Severus Snape followed three death eaters were sent to pick up a package. Severus didn't realize why it took three of them. He had heard about before those two goons 'talked' to him. Snape didn't know what they were going to get. He didn't know that the Dark Lord had personally ordered whatever it was. He just knew that it would be delivered today.

Snape watched as the death eaters walked in a pub. Albus had said that he didn't have to a spy anymore. In a way he was relieved. However, he had been a spy for most of his life. Old habits die-hard. He saw all three recruits from a window. They were obviously new to spy games. They entered and paused. That was a good game plan for an attack. They waited too long. Everyone in the pub got a good look at them. Snape saw more than one wizard draw his wand.

They walked directly to the back corner. Snape could almost see the fear in their movement. They were supposed to be the wolves upon the sheep.

THUD!

Snape jumped up. One of the sheep just dropped. The other two had their wands pointed at the shadows. Snape ran inside. He stopped just inside the door.

"This little piggy went to market." Someone said from the shadows.

"Don't move." The death eater yelled. A small man stepped part way out of the shadows.

"This little piggy stayed home." The little guy said.

"I said don't move." The death eater yelled again. His wand was shaking. His partner looked like he was ready to run. He had already taken two steps back. Snape could see a silver blade sticking out of the fallen man's forehead.

"This little piggy had roast beef." The runt laughed.

"Avada Kedavra." The death eater cast. The man in the shadows didn't even move. The curse missed him by inches. Snape was stunned. No one just stands there when the killing curse is flying at you. This man did. Everyone in the pub flinched when the runt laughed again.

"This little piggy had none." The second man turned and ran. He had had enough. His hood fell back. His face was pale white. His eyes budged in fear. His mouth was open to scream, but not a sound escaped.

"How? How did I miss?" The death eater muttered.

"This little piggy went we we we all the way home." The runt's voice had ice in it now. He wasn't laughing now. A flash of silver flew past the runt's head. Snape saw the blade imbedded in the recruit's forehead. The man fell like a puppet with its strings cut. A second small man walked out of the shadows. He walked over to a table in the back.

"I'll be taking that case." The man picked up a briefcase from the table. Both men at the table were frozen in fear. One of them looked caught between fighting back and letting the case go. The other man was just scared.

"Ladies and gentlemen. If you don't mind me calling you that. I bid you a good night." The man bowed. He was so crazy that no one was about to argue with him. "If I was you, I would run. You have four seconds." CRACK. No one knew what he was talking about, but they decided not to find out. The place emptied. Wizards and witches were running and apparating as fast as possible.

Snape saw the man in the shadows pull his robes apart. He expected to see a man's chest. He saw red tubes and vines. He might not know a lot about muggles, but he knew what dynamite looked like. He did what any intelligent being would do. He ran across the street. He turned back just in time to watch the whole building explode. The shock wave knocked him from his feet before he had time to duck. He stood back up and wiped the blood from his eyes. The entire pub was in flames. Snape apparated away. He had to report in. Looks like another player was in the game.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Albus and Minerva walked up the sidewalk to the Burrow. Things in the ministry were not going well. Arthur had been officially suspended. Everyone was concerned about their favorite little huge family. Things were nerve wracking. The Burrow was full with the Grangers and all of the sons home. The Weasleys need money. Albus had a few ideas. Albus knocked.

Bill Weasley answered the door. "Good evening, Professors."

"Good evening, William." Minerva said. She smiled that tight smile of hers.

"Hello, Bill." Albus said. "I heard you found the 'Leita Augu'."

"Come in." Bill frowned. "I did find it. Too bad it was stolen." He stepped back out of the way of the professors.

"Professors. Hello." Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Can I get you some tea?"

"That would be lovely." Albus took a seat on the couch between Ginny and Hermione. "I see you are working on your summer work. How is the potion assignment coming?" Albus laughed at both of the girls' groans.

"Quit picking on the girls." Minerva said. Everyone chuckled at the look on Albus's face.

"PROFESSOR!!" The twins yelled as they ran into the room. "We have lemon drops." "Want one?" They both were grinning ear to ear.

"Fred. George. You will not prank the headmaster. Now behave." Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"I see they don't just save their antics for school." Minerva smiled. Albus's eye sprinkled.

"What do we owe the pleasure of this visit, Professor?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Actually, I came here to talk about the recent actions of our Minister of Magic. I understand that you are now suspended. I am here to help out your family. Bill is working for the goblins at Gringotts. Charlie is taking his vacation time. That only makes two people with a stable income. I would like to hire you." Albus said to Arthur. "That will allow for five incomes."

"Five?" Arthur asked.

"Oh. Sorry for the confusion. You will need the twins help." Albus smiled. Both of the twins grinned. Mrs. Weasley looked at the headmaster like he had lost his mind.

"What do you have in mind?" The twins asked. "We are always willing to help you."

"Just what do you have in mind?" Arthur was confused.

"I believe that muggle technology could aid us. Especially some muggle technology enchanted. The three of you are perfect for this little project of mine." Albus said. "The rest of you, I would like to invite you to stay at Hogwarts. I'm afraid that the Burrow isn't as safe as the school."

"Professor. I don't know." Mrs. Weasley started to say.

"Madam Promfrey could be use you help." Albus said. "We moved Kingsley to Hogwarts."

"We are also moving all of the members of the Order there." Minerva said.

"Looks like we are moving." Arthur said.

/~/~/~/~/~/

Harry was having a bad day. Everything had started out just fine. It was going to be an easy scouting mission. Learn the password. Maybe see who was coming or going. Learn the numbers of people inside the castle. There couldn't be too many death eaters in there. So far, he had seen more than a dozen fools apparate in. They all appeared in the same clearing. It was within easy reach of the guards. Still to far away to attack with any surprise.

About noon, Harry felt the apparation wards fall. It took him by surprise. At first he thought there was going to be an attack. About ten minutes later, the wards came back up.

That is when the rain started. It was a typical July rain. All it did was make things hot and muggy. Now Harry laid in the mud waiting. The rain was playing hell with his binoculars. They were magically enhanced. That was why Harry was so mad. Rain shouldn't have any effect. "Damn American junk."

When the rain finally stopped, his binoculars started working again. Strange how water effects some magic. Harry was playing with some of the features. The infrared function was neat. The most useful was the x-ray button. Harry learned not to hit all of the buttons at one time. It was amazing just how much light they could produce.

Harry was still counting all of the death eaters inside the castle. So far, he had found thirty-two men inside. He wasn't sure how many more there could be on the far side. He didn't think there would be more than another two dozen. Harry figured on about sixty or so. Sounds just like fun odds.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Lucius Malfoy was in terrible shape. The past three days were to be blamed. It all started when that bitch from the colonies showed up. She said her spy found some interesting news. She handed a scroll to the master. Voldemort slowly read over a document. The more that he read, the madder he became. His aura was becoming visible. His reptilian eyes started glowing. The very air vibrated with his anger.

"Lucius. Do you have something that you wish to tell me?" Voldemort said. Every eye in the hall turned toward Lucius. Lucius was shocked. Fear crawled up his spine. He broke our in a cold sweat.

"No, my lord." Lucius's legs gave out on him. He dropped to his knees. Lord Voldemort extended his left arm. A small ball of dark energy formed between his fingers.

"Lucius. You betrayed me." Voldemort yelled. "Crucio." Black lightning flashed out and struck Lucius in the chest. Screams could be heard through out the castle.

A death eater in the back of the crowd slowly moved toward a door. He had seen enough. As he neared the door, it slammed shut.

"Severus. You shouldn't have returned to the fold. I know of your treachery." The dark lord roared. Snape pulled his mask down.

"Many of us have betrayed your trust. Not of us have done it as much as you." Snape countered. "You said we would have power. None of us have any power. We were your dogs." The dark lord formed another ball of dark energy. Snape pulled an amulet from his shirt. As the black lightning flew toward him, he vanished. Lucius was envious of him. He knew that the rest of his life would be in pain.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Tonks was feeling better. Steve was being annoying. Lan was being Lan. Mr. Whiskers was being a cat. So things in the Baldwin house were only slightly insane. Tonks had to get out. Harry hadn't sent word in days. She was concerned. At the moment, she was toying with one of the Harry finding amulets. It finally seemed to be picking him up. He wasn't near, but she thought she could find him. With luck, Steve wouldn't notice her gone.

Apparating around Greater Hangleton, she finally located his probable location. Well, she located the ten-mile area he was in. There was a village. It was mainly muggle, but there were several wizard families as well. Colne was a good bet. Tonks began her search at the Strawberry Duck. It was as good a spot as any, plus they had beer.

/~/~/~/~/~/

Harry was enjoying himself. He had killed the two sentries. They were stupid. Standing besides a torch talking. Neither of them had any night vision. He just walked up and chopped off a head. The second guard didn't even have time to scream. He just stood there and died. Harry took their cloaks. Summoning a couple of vines. He took the guards cloaks and masks. Viney I and Viney II stood guard over the door. It looked like nothing was wrong.

Once inside, Harry moved from room to room. It was amazing how confident these people had become. A simple silence spell quieted things down. A quick slash of his sword assassinated the occupant. Harry moved room to room in this fashion. They were fools. It was like taking a lamb to slaughter. Harry removed sixteen slimy idiots.

"I'm next." A voice said. Harry was able to pinpoint the sound. It was coming from just down a stairwell. He slowly moved down it. The closer he got, the harder it was not to laugh. Someone was in the middle of sex.

"Stop." A female voice cried out. "No." Harry's blood ran cold. That wasn't sex he heard. It was rape. He quickens his pace. His eyes searched for anything that might give him away. He slid onto the landing. Three men were holding a young woman. Another was pleasuring himself on her.

Harry pulled four knives from his waistband. He took his first two victims thru the temple. The third walking corpse ducked just in the nick of time. The last man hadn't even realized something was amiss. He fell on top of the girl. She rolled with the man onto the floor. She started hitting and biting him.

"Stupefy." The remaining man cast. Harry rolled beneath the curse. He came to feet.

"You really shouldn't have taken advantage of her." Harry hissed in parseltongue. The man almost dropped his wand in fear.

"No. I was following orders." The man cried. Harry slowly pulled another knife. "Please, death." He moved it so the glint of metal shined in the man's eyes. The man's face turned pale white. "I'm not going out by myself. Avada Kedavra." Harry ducked the spell. His knife took the man in the groin. Harry heard a thud behind him. He turned to see the girl. Her eyes were dead. She had moved behind him. Now, she was dead.

"You are going to pay for that." Harry hissed. The man pulled the knife out. He drove it into his chest. Harry's eyes started to glow with power. "NO." Harry kicked the knife. It drove even deeper.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/

A man was sleeping in the upper tower of the castle. He was enjoying his rest. A surge of power pulsed through the air. Instantly, he was awake. He went to his closet and prepared.

"Samuel."

"Yes, sir." A sleepy man replied.

"Wake the Castillo. We have a guest." The man pulled on his robes. He slid a black wooden rod into a holster on his back.

"Yes, sir." The other man was awake and moving.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Harry no longer moved quietly. He was on a rampage. Any movement bought a blast of magical energy. He wasn't even casting. He was just pointing and firing. Alarms were going off. Screams and shouts echoed thru the halls. Harry ran into the great hall. Five men rushed to meet him. They were casting stunners. Harry didn't even dodge. Only two of them hit, Harry didn't seem to notice. He threw a wave of blue flames at them. The wall of fire crushed them. Five burning skeletons collapsed to the floor.

"Mr. Potter. Do you mind not burning the furniture?" A man in dark black robes said. He didn't seem to be scared of the boy.

Harry turned to face the man. His anger over the girl was clouding his judgment. He sent an orange bolt in replied. The man waved his hand in front of him. A cloud of shadow formed. The bolt of energy was sucked up.

"Mr. Potter. I am Sombra." The man in black said. Harry hissed at the man. Something was wrong with Harry. Sombra chuckled. "Have you ever danced in the pale moonlight? The shadows are quite lovely."

"Da cho yang do." Harry said. Sombra laughed.

"No hable ingles?" Sombra asked. [No speak english?]

Harry moved his hands close together. A ball of crackling energy formed. He slowly moved his hands apart. The ball grew. It was the size of a bowling ball in a matter of moments. He hissed at Sombra.

"I see you ball lightning with a ball of shadows." Sombra laughed. He was rolling his hands thru the air. It was like there was something between them. Slowly, there was something. A ball of shadows formed. Harry hissed again. Sombra laughed. Both men threw their balls at the other.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Tonks was not enjoying her night. She had found an American called Billy. She hadn't expected that. He wasn't bad looking. He was just an asshole. He was rubbing his left forearm a lot. That had called Tonks attention.

"Baby. You wanted to come back to the castle?" Billy asked.

"I don't know." Tonks blushed. Metamorphmagus can control that kind of thing.

"Come on baby. You know you just want to climb the tower." Billy winked. Tonks wanted to throw up. She controlled her features. She was surprised when she was able to giggle. They walked out of the Strawberry Duck arm in arm. Billy pointed to a castle on the hilltop. Tonks smiled up at Billy.

The castle exploded. Bricks and rubble were thrown into the air. Fire erupted from the ruins. Tonks dove into an alley. Billy was standing in the street when the shock wave hit. He was really blown away. Bricks rained down on the village. Balls of fire stormed into building all over town. Tonks knew this was not going be to over soon.

Tonks watched the castle from cover. A magical storm was forming over the castle ruins. That was not a good sign. Black clouds were throwing bolts of lightning back and forth. Burning bricks were still being thrown out of the ruins. Tonks saw one land near her. It was melting.

Tonks tried to apparate. Every nerve in her body screamed in pain. She had to lie in the alley and pray. Pray nothing was going to land on her. She was hurt too much to run. For hours and hours she waited. It could have been one minute. She really didn't know.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

The two balls of energy struck each other. Sombra felt the world freeze. A wave of force slammed into his chest. His instincts took over. He slipped into the shadows. Sombra saw Mr. Potter stand before the explosion. Harry's clothes were ripped off. The flames burned the boy's hair. The energy didn't harm him. His aura was protecting him somehow. The walls of the castle were blown outward. The roof shoot into the night sky. Night became day.

A swirling orb hovered in the center of the hall. Sparks and flares flew across the hall. They burnt and destroyed whatever they hit. Some of the melting bricks were thrown into the night.

Harry laughed at the destructions. Sombra was stunned. Only by becoming one with the shadow had he survived. Shadow mages were hard to kill. This boy just laughed and wasn't harmed. The hall echoed with a sharp crack. The young man had vanished. Sombra looked around. The entire castle was a lose. He searched for any survivors in the ruins. All that he found was corpses. Madam Behr was not going to happy. Slipping from shadow to shadow, he moved into town. They had to be some of his men alive.

/~/~/~/~/

Eric Roberts is a special reporter for the Daily Gazette. His crowning achievement was a front-page article on the rediscovering of an ancient ward. To say he has had a boring life would be an understatement. He only did articles on items he knew were true. Too bad reporting on magical research was almost never front-page material. Now he was ordered to listen to a spokesman tell lies to the public. They were obviously not true. Eric had heard the same speech twice this week. He wasn't even listening. He was just going to use his old notes.

"Excuse me." Minister Fudge said as he walked into the room.

"Of course, sir." The unnamed spokes idiot bowed.

"Sorry to disturb you, I have an announcement to make. Last night, Harry Potter attacked a castle in northern England. More than forty workers of Secora Corporation were killed. The castle exploded killing and wounding numerous muggles in a nearby town. The department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes has quarantined the castle. At this time, we are marking Harry James Potter as the #1 most wanted criminal. The crimes he is charged with are as follows; murder, attempted murder, underage magic."

Fudge stumble backward. He was grabbing his throat. Eric swore he could see blood running between his fingers.

"Let's add assassination of a public official." A man said from the back of the room. Eric could get a good view. "Now elect someone who can fight this war." Eric could see the emerald eyes of Harry Potter.

Task force members rushed into the conference room. "Freeze in the name of the ministry." A bright flash of light blinded everyone in the room. People started screaming. Hexes and curses bounced everywhere. Eric dove onto the floor. He watched as the task force morons cursed anyone who moved.

Eric wasn't sure what just happened. He was starting crawling for the door. Memories of the war were flashing thru his mind. "I can't wait to report this."

/~/~/~/~/

Hermione, Ginny, and Susan were sitting in by the lake. Their lives had been turned upside down in the last couple of days.

"What do you think will happen to Aunt Amelia?" Susan finally asked. Ginny hugged Susan. She looked over into Hermione eyes. Hermione sighed.

"There will have to be a trial. Don't worry. The headmaster will save her."

"But he has been charged too." Susan was on the verge to tears.

"Please don't cry." Ginny whispered. "Show some courage."

"I'm a Hufflepuff. We are allowed to cry." Susan stated. "I wish Neville was here." Ginny and Hermione looked into each other's eyes. They bother mouthed Neville's name. Susan looked from one girl to the other. "Yes. I've known Neville all of my life. He has always been there for me." She blushed.

"Really?" A voice said from behind the group. All three girls froze. They knew that voice. It was Harry. Ginny and Hermione spun around. They paused for only a moment before jumping up.

"Harry!" They yelled as they crushed him with a hug. Harry struggled. They were squeezing the breath right out of him.

"I think you are killing him." Susan said at an almost whisper. She didn't look like she was going to stop them. Luckily, they did stop. Tears were streaming down their faces.

"Harry James Potter, you could have written. Everyone has been scared to death over you." Hermione yelled. She pulled him into another hug. Harry smiled down at her.

"I had better tell everyone that you are here." Ginny said. She ran back to the house. Susan climbed to her feet. She wasn't crying anymore. Placing her hand on Hermione shoulder, she pulled them apart. They both looked at the small Hufflepuff.

CRACK! Harry almost fell over from the blow. "It's your fault." Susan yelled. Hermione gasped. Susan collapsed. She started crying again. Harry knelt down beside her.

"Shh." He started rubbing her back. "It's alright."

"My aunt sided with you. She said that you were right. See what it got her." Susan cried. Harry started to rock her back and forth.

"I'll get your aunt. Don't worry everything is going to be alright." Harry whispered into her ear. "Hermione, take care of her."

The entire Weasley clan plus the Grangers were running out to see Harry. Mrs. Weasley was leading the pack. It's amazing how motherly instincts can make an older woman into an Olympic sprinter.

"Tell them I said Hi and read my letter again." Harry faded from view.

"Where did he go?" Mrs. Weasley wailed.

"Molly, calm down." Mr. Weasley said as he hugged her. She was crying.

"Hermione. Did he say anything?" Ron asked.

"He said to say hi and to read his letter again."

Everyone was confused.

/~/~/~/~/~/

Alesa Univesa was on duty at Skida wizard jail of London. It was simple duty. You just set around and watch the cells. With the aurors right next door, no one had broken out in years. She always tried to forget about the last breakout. A wizard had walked right up to her. He wasn't trying to be sneaking. He had stunned her. He used polyjuice to get to the next checkpoint.

They were used to seeing her, so their guard was down. When the wards detected a problem, it was too late. Four death eaters escaped that day. She just couldn't get the memory of that dreadful day out of her mind. Firewhiskey. That was the key. Just one or shots would help her think. She would just have to go during her dinner break to get some.

/~/~/~/~/

Harry was sitting in the Leaky Cauldron. He had been thinking about the best way to break someone out of jail. There had to be a way. There was always a way.

A woman sat down beside him. She didn't recognize him. His make up kit had given him a full beard and covered the scar. Everyone knew that the boy-who-lived wasn't old enough for a beard.

"Firewhiskey and something to eat." She said. Harry checked her out. Kinda cute. Nothing special and it had been a while. Maybe, it would help him to think. Yeah, that sounds good.

"Good evenin'" Harry said. She kinda turned toward him. It was more of a reflex action than anything else.

"I don't know what is so good about it." She replied.

"Maybe it would help you to talk about it. I know when I'm havin' a lousy day, nothing better than a drink and someone to talk to. You got the drink, so why don't we talk a spell." Harry said as ran his hand down her spine. His fingers tickled as the magic seeped in to her. She seems to shudder for a moment.

"Yeah, let's talk. Hey Tom. We need a private booth." She took Harry's hand and led him away. They entered a small room in the back. It was nice and cozy.

"I'm Alesa." She said as she sat down.

"Pleased to meet you. They call me Jimmy." Harry pushed her chair in. "You just go and tell me what put that spur under your saddle." Harry sat beside her. He took her hand in his.

"Memories. I've been remembering something all day." Alesa sighed.

"Not darlin', a memory can't hurt you." Harry forced a grin. His insides twisted at the line. He had heard that same thing not too long ago. "Why don't you just tell me all about it? Alesa took a deep breath and sighed again.

"During the last war, I was working at Skida." She started saying. All the thought of seducing her were gone. "They used me. Took my form and broke out four death eaters." A tear ran down her cheek. "It was all my fault."

Harry suppressed a sigh. Another woman crying. He reached up and wiped the tear away. "It wasn't your fault. They should have installed better wards so that couldn't happen."

"They did after that." She said. She rubbed her cheek against his hand. The pheromones were working wonders now.

"They knew. That's why they did install the newer wards. Why don't you tell me all about it?" He smiled. For the next thirty minutes, she told him all about the new upgrades. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Alesa asked Harry as he stood up.

"For this." He stunned her.

/~/~/~/~/~/

Amelia was not having a good evening. Being in jail was never a good way to spend your time. Now she had a cellmate. Yesterday, she would have been tickled pink to have someone to talk too. Her new roommate stank. She smelled of burnt wood, vomit, and cheap wine. That was why she was in with me. This was torture. The wino woman groaned. At least, she was finally awake.

"Where am I?" The wino asked.

"Jail." Amelia answered. "What's your name?"

"Doris. Who are you?"

"Hello Doris. I'm Amelia Bones."

"Hiya Amelia. Wocher." The wino said. Amelia was shocked. That is what Tonks always said.

"Tonks?"

"Shh. I'm wanted remember." Tonks said. "My head is killing me. What is that god awful smell?"

"That would be you." Amelia replied. "Come on. On your feet." She picked Tonks up. "Nice disguise. I didn't recognize you."

"I'm not in another form. This is my natural one." She groaned as she stretched.

"You natural one? I thought I saw your natural one when you applied to be an auror." Amelia's forehead was all wrinkly.

"No. I almost never take this form. I don't like the nose. So when are we breaking out of here?" Tonks asked.

"If you got a plan, I'm all ears." Amelia said. Tonks smiled that cats eaten the canary smile.

/~/~/~/~/~/

Harry walked up to the gate of Skida. After checking around for anyone, he started probing the wards. It was amazing that no one had escaped over the years. In less than ten minutes, all of the outer wards were down. Harry just walked in.

"Hi Alesa. Your late." The guard said.

"Sorry. I was thinking." The fake Alesa said.

"Wait a second. You just walked in about fifteen minutes ago." The guard started for his wand. Harry's arm shot out at the man. The blow took him in throat. Harry rammed his head into the desk. He carried the guy over to the restroom.

"Well, that was neat. Shut up, I have to think. There is no time for thought." Harry accent was changing with each sentence. It was almost like three different people talking. He grabbed the keys and headed deeper into the jail. The polyjuice stopped working as soon as he approached the door. "I thought you got all of the wards." The british accent said. "I did too." The American defended. "No time. Concentrate on the task at hand." The oriental said.

Harry moved down the hallway. A man came around the corner. He looked up just in time to see the foot. It hit him square in the forehead. He dropped like a sack of onions. Harry moved faster down the hall. He had to find Amelia quick. There were some voices ahead. He moved to the doorway. They were talking about Tonks. Tonks was a prisoner. Looked like Skida was having a two for one sale.

"She is down there. I saw her." One voice said.

"How are we going to get her out of here without breaking our cover?" The other said.

Harry was confused. They were talking about a break out. Time to take a chance.

"How about I take her with me?" Harry said. Both voices were quiet. They moved to the other side of the door. Harry could swear he heard a knife being drawn.

"Who said that?" The second voice asked.

"Harry Potter." Harry asked. This was starting to get fun. It was definitely getting his blood pumping. The door opened up. Two guards were standing there. Both of them had their wands drawn.

"Mr. Potter. Are you a sight for sore eyes? Follow me." One of the guards said. They both turned and started down yet another hallway.

"How do you know where you are going?" Harry asked.

The second guard held up an amulet. "With this. Without it, you just get lost."

"Damn. Didn't know about that? Alesa didn't say anything about those." Harry muttered.

"That's because Alesa isn't allowed down with the high security prisoners."

"Do you know where Amelia Bones is being held? I came for her. Didn't know about Tonks until I heard you two talking." Harry said.

"Yeah. They are in the same cell. We figured that she might want to tell Tonks stuff. So she could carry it to Dumbledore."

"Good thinking. Who are you two anyway?"

"Lochsha."

"Lochsha. As in the changlings?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Tonks is a friend."

"Okay. Let's rescue her, shall we?" Harry muttered.

/~/~/~/~/~/

Tonks was waiting for the damn door to open with dinner. Finally, it did. A man entered. She snap kicked him in the head. Blood flew everywhere from his broken nose. A second man caught him as he was knocked out of the cell. She dove on top of them. In the corner of her eye, she saw another guard. Dammit. There was never three guards. She drove her fingers into the second guards face. Too bad, he turned his head. The third guard just stood there.

Amelia ran out of the cell. She threw a punch at the third man. He stepped out of the way. His foot tripped Amelia. She started to get back up. The guy just pushed her with his foot. It wasn't a kick. Just a shove on the rump.

"Stop it. I'm trying to enjoy the rescue." The guy said to Amelia.

Tonks was still clawing and punching the man. The third man had retrieved the first. The second was just trying not to get hurt.

"Stop. Stop." That was all he said over and over. Strange.

"Tonks are you done yet?" Harry asked. Harry!! Tonks rolled to her feet.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Tonks asked.

"Rescue mission. We really need to get back to it too. Even if watching you roll around on the floor is exciting." Harry replied.

"You have been spending too much time with that cat of yours." Tonks said. "Let's go. You do have a plan, right?"

"Your going to love it." Harry grinned like a little boy with some candy.

"Why am I going to regret this?" Amelia asked.

Surprisely, it was easy to get out. Not a soul saw them. They had to leave the two lochsha in a closet. Once outside, Harry pulled out a hola hoop.

"Everyone get close together."

"Why?" Amelia asked.

"We have to throw off any attempts to follow us." Harry put the hoop of the three of them. "You might want to take a deep breath."

Amelia started to ask why. She didn't get a chance. That navel pulling feeling stopped her. They appeared in an alley. Before anyone could say something, another navel yank. For the next ten minutes, they bounced around. Tonks and Amelia never really knew where they were at. A couple of times, the scene looked familiar. At others, it wasn't. They finally ended up in a bathroom at Hogwarts. Harry shoved Amelia out the door. She landed in the hallway looking confused. Harry slammed the door shut.

Amelia looked around. It was the haunted bathroom. She knew that place well. Why in the world would Harry bring us here? She went to look for Dumbledore. He would know why.

"Harry, why did you do that?" Tonks asked. He cast a locking charm on the door.

"We aren't staying here. We are going somewhere a little more romantic. Have a good nights sleep." He said as he stunned her.

/~/~/~/~/~/

"Harry, where are we?" Tonks asked. She had been studying her surroundings. It was another cave. She really had to buy him a book. There has to be more romantic places to take a girl.

"We are in the Forbidden Forest. Well, under it. Found it a couple of days ago." Harry replied. It wasn't a bad place for a cave. Tonks shook her head. Cavern was a better name for it. It was kinda gloomy, but roomy.

"Is it always this dark in here?" Tonks asked. Harry flicked his wand. Hundreds of small lights lit up the cavern. The entire cosmos was spread across the roof. It was almost like they were outside under the stars. Tooks looked around the room. It was strange. The night ske overhead, but everything else was no longer covered by the night.

The chamber was over a hundred yards square. Tonks wasn't sure if the ceiling was ten feet above or a hundred. There were rows of bookshelves on one end. Several large comfy looking chairs littered the floor. Each chair was under a bright star. A small waterfall was on the other side. She couldn't see where the water was going, because of a small series of rock walls. Currently, she was laying in on a simple, but elegant bed.

"Nice place." Tonks muttered. Maybe she won't have to buy that book after all. "How did you find this place?"

"That tunnel leads to the Chamber of Secrets." Harry pointed toward the waterfall. "Welcome to the private study of Salazar Slytherin. He didn't create this place." Harry held up a small black book. "Read about him finding this place in his journal."

"You are reading his journal." Tonks got out of bed. She wasn't very stable on her feet. "How cold is that waterfall?"

"For you darlin', its just right. I know I needed a cold shower." Harry said.

"Very funny, but an American accent isn't going to work. So behave." Tonks went to take that shower. She could hear Harry talking to himself.

"She is dangerous." Harry said with a funny oriental accent. "No, she ain't. Did you see that backside?" The American accent again. "Shut it! I have to think." That was the Harry Tonks knew. Why was he talking to himself? She was starting to worry. Harry was losing it.

"Psst." Tonks turned around to see Mr. Whiskers. "You have got to help him. He's losing all of his marbles. Great bod by the way."

"Cat. Turn around." Tonks hissed. Jason laughed but he did turn his back. "Explain."

"You know that Harry absorbed two people. They are surfacing. He is fighting it. I just don't know how long he can continue to win." Jason said. Tonks looked beyond the cat to see a mirror. She grabbed a towel."

"I thought you gave up too easy. Why do you think I can help?" Tonks asked as she dried off.

"Do thinks you are dangerous. That's good. Jimmy is sexually attracted. That's always good. Harry is just in love with you. That will help." Jason said.

"Mr. Whiskers, what is your real name?"

"Changing the subject wouldn't help, so stop it."

"I'm not trying to change the subject. I just want to know your name." Tonks tried to explain. It didn't sound that convincing.

"Right. You just aren't comfortable with me saying that Harry loves you." Jason had that look of cat superiority.

"Okay. I admit it. I have always been the freak. Most guys just want me to replace someone else. Kinda makes things rough to find love and not just lust."

"When I get my human form, we have to start a business. Just think of the money we could make."

"Cat. One of the these days, I'm going to skin you. Right now, I'm too busy."

/~/~/~/~/~/

Harry laughed at the world. 'Why me?' It's that damn prophecy. First, either Tom or I has to kill the other. Now, I have to live with these two jokers. Do and Jason had been arguing all morning about Tonks. Do wanted to kill her. That was not going to happen. Jamie wanted whipped cream and strawberries. He was not thinking about a sundae. Harry just wanted to spend some time with her. A feeling of need started to overcome him.

"Harry?" Tonks asked. Harry froze. He had forgotten that she was here. He just wanted to set and talk with her. He stared into her eyes. He noticed the soft glitter of gold in her blue eyes. They were truly beautiful. He fell into them. The world vanished from reality. All that existed were those baby blues. Harry moved closer. He took her into his arms. He could feel her quiver. The soft moan excited him. He kissed her softly. A soft warm fuzzy feeling spread thought out his body.

A flash of claws swipped in front of his face. "Damn cat." Harry yelled. He stumbled back. Tonks fell to the ground. Harry tried to grab her, but Jason wasn't letting him get any closer. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to help you. Look at her, not into her." Jason hissed. Harry looked at Tonks. She was all wrinkly and pale.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he moved closer.

"I would say that you were draining her." Jason said very slowly. Harry backed in horror. He was shaking his head back and forth. He started to mumble to himself. Jason watched as Harry started to collapse to his hands and knees. Harry threw back his head.

"NNNNOOOOOO!" Raw magical power poured from his body. Sparks of energy fell thru the air. They started small fires wherever they landed. Harry slowly rose into the air and vanished.

////

Pain. That was the only word that could form in my mind. Every fiber of my being ached from the sheer torture of being. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see that damn cat staring at me. Even that simple act, caused fire to shot thru my head. I squeezed my eyes closed to stop the pain. What happened? Words wouldn't form. Days, months, years came and went as I laid there on the floor, maybe even a minute or two.

"Oohhh." The only sound that I can make and I'm not enjoying it.

"About time you woke up." The fur ball said. "Come on. Up and adam. We got trouble."

Slowly I opened my eyes again. The pain was still there. Just not as powerful. "What happened?"

"No time. You have to save Harry."

Stupid cat. Tonks very carefully raised his head. The burning sensation was not as bad. Slowly, she stood up. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know for sure. I just know it is that way." The blasted feline pointed with his paw.

She turned to a mirror. Looking back at me was an old woman. The mirror is broken. As she was turning away, the woman in the mirror turned away too. Wait a bloody minute!! "CAT! What happened?" She grabbed the cat by the scruff of the neck.

"Harry drained you." The bloody rat catcher muttered.

"What do you mean? Harry wouldn't do that to me?"

"I don't think he meant too. I stopped him before he killed you. You really should be thanking me."

"Lead me to him." Tonks was a metamorphmagus for a reason. They don't just change their appearance. They have complete control of their bodies. Taking a couple of deep breaths, she concentrated. She drew on energy reserves deep within herself. The wrinkle lines faded. The gray hair turned coal black. Her skin darkened. Her eyes moved apart. The whites of her eyes disappeared into pools of nothing. Her ears grew points. Every feature about her became one with the night.

/////

Jason was scared. He had worked with another metamorphmagus when he did what Tonks just did. Death called it his drow form. He only used it when he was really mad. It was one of those memories that he wished he could forget. He just knew that there was going to be a nightmare attached to this night. First things first, save Harry. Worry about living before worrying about being able to sleep. Jason shook with fear as he led Tonks from the underground hideaway.

/////

The entire wizarding world searched for the boy-who-lived. The ministry wanted him captured. He was wanted for just too many crimes to list. Everything from murder to slander against the public good. Granted, very few people knew what that meant. The death eaters were looking over their shoulders. The last thing they wanted was for him to show up. The order was looking for their secret weapon or friend. It was all on how you looked at it. The only thing everyone had in common was fear.

Voldemort was bad enough. Now Harry was blowing castles up. He was assassinating public officials in broad daylight. He made the Dark Lord look like a neighborhood bully. The daily prophet wrote up an article comparing the two. Harry Potter has killed and destroyed more than all of the death eaters combined. Needless to say, the wizarding world was terrified.

/////

Croaker was giving a press conference. He was hoping to calm down the people. Maybe even calm him down. Albus Dumbledore was going to be there. That was good. The headmaster had a way with everyone. He was just going to meet Albus when the first scream was heard. It was a woman screaming. Whoever she was, she had very large lungs. For a moment, Croaker thought the windows were going to burst. He ran over to see what was happening. People were running for their lives. Thinking the worst. Croaker called for backup.

Aurors, hit wizards, SWAT (special wizardry and tactics) and strike force all popped in. No one really knew what was happening. Wands and eyes were searching for the attack. Steve Payne was running the show for the strike force. They were trying to secure their area. That's when he saw Harry.

Harry had a wizard embedded into a wall. It looked like he was interrogating him. Steve deployed his men to surround Potter. SWAT and the hit wizards were moving with them. Three teams of people can't move properly when all three of them are using different tactics.

"FREEZE! Your under arrest!" A hit wizard yelled. Potter didn't even look in their direction. He just punched the poor defenseless wizard in the nose. Everyone watched in horror as Potter's fist caved in the man head. Curses and hexes flew at the boy. He didn't even seem to notice. As the first curse was about to hit him, he vanished. The entire area was destroyed. The force of so many stunners further damaged the corpse. No one was going to identify him anytime soon.

/////

The quiet town of Little Hangleton was never going to be the same. Tom had moved back into his family home again. The ancient house had been boarded up. Now it was a fortress of wards. The entire place was one giant trap waiting to be sprung.

Only his most loyal death eaters were living here. He had liberated Azkaban. He knew that Harry would be coming soon. He had surrounded himself with the best and the most vicious of followers. He also had forty of Madam Behr's men here.

"I can feel him. He is getting closer." The dark lord said. Everyone's nerves started to jigger. The story of the battle of Dark Keep was fresh in everyone's minds. They all knew they were just spell fodder.

"Sombra. Call in Death and spread the word. The spotlight is on." Madam Behr said. Sombra stepped back into the shadows and faded away.

"What does that mean?" Voldemort asked.

"It's a code. Actors are the most prepared and at their best when the spotlight is on." Madam Behr replied.

"Very well. Your men had better do their jobs well then."

Everywhere in the castle, the Americans were preparing all right. Coyotes run from spotlights. Every one of Behr's men was gathering any and everything that wasn't nailed down. If they were running, they were going to make a profit.

/////

Harry walked up the road. Memories of that dreadful night flashing thru his mind. Kill the spare. The pain of Wormtail taking his blood came fresh on his mind. Tonight, he was going to get his blood back and then some.

Not trying to hide his presence, Harry strolled down the road. Riddle Manor looked like the Bates Motel in the distance. An evil aura surrounded the entire building. Even the insects avoided the area. Not a sound could be heard. It made the old family estate even spookier.

As Harry got closer, he could see the cemetery. All of the memories flashed in his mind. Kill the spare. He grabbed his forehead as his scar burned. The pain of that night came back. Blood ran down his face as the scar reopened.

Two death eaters came running out the graveyard. They froze in terror when they saw the young man. In the moonlight, Harry looked like evil incarnate. Fear of Voldemort was nothing compared to facing Potter. They were stiff with fear as Harry turned and looked at them. His eyes were glowing with power. An eerie green light pierced the night.

"Avada..." One of them started to cast. Harry dove forward and rolled. His sword extended. He used the momentum to run thru the man. The second DE didn't even have to time to see his friend die. Harry pivoted on one foot. The sword flashed and his head rolled from his shoulders. Harry continued his stroll. It was starting to be a nice evening out.

/////

Lucius Malfoy might be an evil man. However, he had made his living taking every advantage of each situation. Tonight, his master was needed his help. The plan to ambush Potter as he entered the grounds was perfect. He had thought of everything. Step by step, Lucius checked to make sure everyone was in place. All of the old guard was there and ready. Most of the younger and newer recruits were missing. That angered him. They would pay for that. Then, it hit him. Where were the Americans? They were nowhere to be seen. Finally, he located some in the equipment shed. They were loading up.

"What are you doing?" Lucius demanded. Four men jumped. They spun around. Lucius could see they each had bags loaded with gear and valuables.

"Nothing much. Just getting ready like we were told to do." One of them said. He laid his bag down. Slowly, each of them followed.

"Your orders were to be over in the trench." Lucius snarled. All four men started to move closer. For a moment, he thought they were going to go to their assigned places. Then, he remembered who they were.

"Get him!" Stunners and killing curses flashed. Lucius slammed the door before any of the curses hit him. The door shattered from the force. Lucius turned and ran. He had to warn the Dark Lord.

/////

Tonks and Mr. Whiskers were worried. They had to find Harry. Jason was having no trouble locating him. That damn collar was pulling him toward his 'master'. The main problem was Tonks. Jason could tell that she didn't use her 'drow' form very often. She was losing it. Fear for her lover was clouding her mind. Yeah, one nightmare coming right up.

They apparated to a small muggle town. Nothing to out of the strange. Jason started north. He could feel Harry was close by. Jason watched as Tonks scented the air. It was almost primal. Her instincts were taking over.

"Where?" Tonks hissed. Jason slyed away from her. The anger and fear in her voice scared him.

"This way." Jason said as he ran north. He ran for all he was worth. The last thing he wanted was Tonks to think he was helping.

/////

Harry stopped. He scanned the area. He could feel others near by. He just couldn't find them. Everything had a charm or enchantment on it. The very air hummed with magic. The ancient building pulsed with power. Harry soon lost count of the traps and wards. They were everywhere. He stopped scanning for magic and started looking for life. There had to be wizards here.

/////

Wormtail was scared. He could see the Potter boy standing there. What was he doing? Why didn't he try to sneak in? No one in their right mind would just walk up to DE central. All of the defenses were in the wrong direction. Well, not all of them. Peter finally got a good look at Harry's face. Peter almost fainted. Those two glowing eyes pierced his heart. The bloody face made his blood run cold. Peter broke out in a cold sweat. Would ambushing him be a good idea after all? Harry threw back his head and laughed. The sound echoed across the courtyard. Peter ducked for a moment. Everything was not going as planned. Lucius should be here. The defense of Riddle Home was his job. Peter watched in fascination as Harry pulled something from his pocket. It was a small bag. He was taking rocks out of it.

"Fire in the hole!" Harry yelled as he pitched them at the trenches. Peter watched as the rocks landed in the far trench. Nothing happened. He saw Harry pulling more rocks out. That strange he thought as the explosions started. The far trench was now a lot bigger. Fire and destruction rained down. Peter couldn't see Harry anymore, but the rocks kept coming in. Peter jumped up and ran for it. He changed shape to make himself a smaller target. Lucius's carefully laid out plan was falling apart.

/////

Tonks could hear the sounds of battle. She knew that Harry had to be near. The explosions would bring others. The ministry couldn't allow this to happen. Harry was being too public again. They still were trying to cover the attack up. This was going to be another nightmare for the ministry, but that wasn't important. She had to find Harry. There were a couple wizards moving away from the battle. They were loading trucks. TRUCKS! Tonks moved on. They weren't important. Death eaters. They were important. She struck with speed and feral abandonment. They didn't know what hit them. Her fingernails were ripping chunks of flesh. Men screamed and died.

"You won't hurt him!" She yelled as she attacked.

/////

Harry walked thru the carnage. Pieces of bodies and debris were scattered everywhere. Amazing the main house wasn't that badly damaged. The wards held for the most part. The windows were scattered. The paint was pealing. He had to laugh when he saw the front door was open. Wards and traps don't work very well if you leave the door open. Harry just walked inside.

/////

Voldemort was not liking the sounds outside. There weren't that many things that go boom set up. Potter was doing that.

"Madam Behr. How do you think my forces are doing?" Voldemort asked. He really didn't care what she said. He just didn't like sitting here doing nothing.

"I believe they are winning. No one can survive that." She grinned.

"I didn't know your men setup so many explosives."

"They know their job." She too didn't know where this many explosives were coming from. She did know that they weren't anything her people setup. She was trying not to look down at her bracelet. To pull this job off, she had to wait here while her men carried everything off. Everything came down to this Potter boy killing Voldemort or at least distracting him long enough for them to escape. The library along was going to bring quite a profit.

Lucius Malfoy burst into the room. His right arm was hanging limp. His leg was bleeding. "Master!" He screamed.

"What happened?" Voldemort asked. "Is Potter dead?"

"We were betrayed. The outer defenses were abandoned before Potter arrived. The inner defenses were turned off." Lucius fell to his knees from the blood loss.

"Is this true?" Voldemort snarled as he turned on Madam Behr.

"Of course. Did you really think we were going to do all of your dirty work for you?" Madam Behr laughed. "We are professional thieves and smugglers. That's what we do. Good luck with the boy." She portkeyed away as a crucio cut thru the air.

"Dammit. She will pay for that with her life. Crabbe. Goyle. Stand over there. Attack when I do." Voldemort yelled. He turned to see them both staring off. "Do what I say!" Neither man moved.

"Hello Tom." Voldemort watched as his last two death eaters fell to the floor. "I've come for you."

/~/~/~/~/~/

"Don't call me that." Tom snarled. Harry laughed at the big bad dark lord.

"Do you know your down fall? Did you ever think about what your one weakness really was?" Harry grinned that I know something you don't know grin. Lucius started to aim his wand at Harry. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." Lucius froze. Two men ran into the room. They both tried to stop, but Lucius was just too close to the entranceway. They landed in a huge pile. "There is your weakness."

Lucius finally moved out of the pile of flailing arms. "Avada Kerdava!" He cast at one of them. Flopping around on the floor had its upside. The green curse slammed into the floor right beside of him.

"Damn. Flee!" The man vanished in a flash of fire. The second man grabbed his watch. He also vanished in a flash of fire. Harry flipped a slim dagger into Lucius's arm.

"Now. Now. Can't be killing the hired help, now can we?" Harry laughed. "You just couldn't recruit enough troops. You should have known better than hire mercs. There go where the money is. Greed never inspires loyalty."

"So you think I am weak. I'll show you the true power of Lord Voldemort." Tom started to glow an eerie green and purple. His power flittered across his arms. His eyes shined with pure evil. Lucius crawled out of the room.

"Very nice." Harry muttered. He pulled something from his pocket. "Catch." Harry tossed a small ball at Tom. Instincts can be a real pain some days. Tom caught the ball. He looked at it for a moment, but his eyes were attracted to Harry diving out a window.

BOOM!

Tonks and Jason had finally made it to the house. She was almost feral. Scenting the air. Jason was freaking out. Too many close calls, not to be. Tonks was frozen for a moment. Jason stranded his hearing for a moment. He could hear Harry voice.

"Harry." Tonks muttered as she broke into a run.

"Tonks! NO!" Jason yelled. He heard something else. A ping sounds that only one thing makes. He dove for cover.

The world exploded. Tonks was thrown back. A flash of light and noise ended in complete darkness.

Harry climbed back thru the hole in the side of the house.

"Wow, that one held quite a punch." Harry surveyed the damage. Crabbe and Goyle were lying in a broken bloody heap against the wall. The walls and floor were slowly burning. Smoke was building up. It was getting harder to see. "Oh, Tom! Come out, come out, wherever you are?"

"Crucio!" Tom yelled. Harry tried to dodge out of the way, but just wasn't fast enough. The eerie purple slammed into Harry's side. Fire flew thru his nerves. His body screamed in pain. Hours upon hours of torment ended a couple of minutes later. "Did you really think that a muggle grenade would really kill me?" Tom laughed. "Crucio!"

"YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Three voices screamed from one body. The effect was strange. Tom paused for a moment. He stood there staring at the boy. No one had ever screamed like that before. Slowly, a grin formed on his face.

"CRUCIO!!" Tom threw all of his magical might behind the dreaded curse. Once again, Harry screamed. Blood started running out of his pores. It was almost like it was trying to escape. "I tire of you boy. Time for you to die. Avada Ke..."

Eight pounds of fur and claws attacked Tom from behind. Jason was cutting and slashing at the dark lord head. To say that it was distracting would be an understatement. Tom flayed around trying to get at the feline. As Jason finally lost his grip and fall, Tom kicked him aside. "Stupefy!"

"Where did that damn cat come from?" Tom asked to no one in peculiar. He wiped some blood from his neck. "You know. It's been a long time since I'll seen my own blood."

"Prepare to see more of it." A woman said. Tom turned as Tonks rammed into him. She started clawing at his eyes and face.

"Reducto!" Tom cast. Tonks went flying off of him. She slammed into a wall and just fall into a hump.

"NNNOOOO!!" Harry screamed as he rose from the floor. Power pulsed from him. He threw his arms out. Raw magical force bashed into Tom's chest. The bright light blinded everyone for a moment. When their sight returned, there was a hole in the wall. Tom was nowhere to be seen. Harry stumbled over to Tonks. She had returned to her natural state after she was knocked unconscious. Harry coughed. The smoke was getting to him. A single tear ran down his face as he held his lover.

Harry summoned Mr. Whiskers to him. He touched the collar to Tonks. "Poppy's place." The cat and Tonks vanished. Harry sent to get medical attention. Now it was time to make sure this was over once and for all. Harry walked thru the hole after Tom.

Tom groaned as he awoke. Damn that boy was all that was going thru his mind. He slowly sat up. His chest hurt from the magic blast. His face hurt from that whore's nails. His neck and back hurt from the cat. Anger and rage swelled into his being. Revenge would be mine.

"You know you are hard to kill." Harry said as he limped toward Tom.

"You are going to pay for that." Tom snarled as he tried to stand up. "Crucio!"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry countered. The two wands locked. Priori Incantatem. The phoenix song filled the air. Light and magic flooded the night. Both wizards were lifted off the ground. They both threw their magical power into the battle of wills. Sparks and flares flew out in every direction. Fires were starting up everywhere. Sweat formed on Harry brow. He was still weakened from the crucio curse. He had to change something, cause he didn't think he was going to win.

Something Harry will never forget was the look on Tom's face. The sneer as Harry pulled the trigger on his pistol. The bullet hit Tom in the chest. Just the sheer look of shock and surprise made it worth living for.

Harry fell back to the ground. He knew that Tom wasn't dead. Just hurt really badly. Walking was out of the question. Harry had to crawl over to Tom's bleeding corpse. Harry thought back to what he did to Tonks. Slowly, but slowly did Harry pull on Tom's life. Drawing it in. Tugging and pulling on the magic that kept this monster alive. Harry could here Tom screaming in his mind. He could feel the terror and madness seep into him. Tom disintegrated. His magic body just couldn't hold itself together any longer.

The physical battle was over. The last battle had only just begun.

Tonks woke up with a pounding headache. Little stars were flying around in her vision. What happened? The last thing she remembered was Harry talking then an explosion. The explosion must have knocked me out. Ouch! Everything hurts. Why can't I get up? Restraints? Where the.. am I?

"Oh dear. You really shouldn't be awake. Here drink this." An elderly woman said.

"No. Where am I?" Tonks yelled. She regretted the loud sound immediately.

"Calm down deary. You are in Hogwarts hospital wing. Now drink up." Tonks fought her for a moment, but the old lady just wasn't taking no for an answer.

"I see you patent is finally awake. How you my dear?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

"Better now. What happened and how did I get here?" Tonks asked.

"I was going to ask you those very same questions?" Albus countered.

For the next hour, Tonks told the headmaster almost everything. There are just some things you really can't tell Albus, plus Tonks's sex life is her own business. Just as Tonks was finishing her story, Snape burst into the room.

"Albus, the ministry has Potter." Snape panted.

"When did this happen?" Albus asked.

"There was a meeting. The dark lord called everyone. I don't know who, but someone attacked the dark lord's hideaway. I got there in time to see the riddle house exploded. A lot of the death eaters were killed. A group of aurors showed up. They were blasting at everything that moved." Snape held up his left hand. It was shredded. Poppy grabbed him and pulled him over to a bed.

"You just set right there while I fix this up." Poppy said. She started waving her wand and shoving potions down his throat.

"Enough woman. I'll be fine." Snape snapped. "I saw them taking Potter just as I was making good my escape."

"Thank you Severus. I must go to the Ministry at once." Albus turned and fled Hogwarts.

Thank you all for the reviews. Sorry about this update. I know it's short and late. I was trying to have this up a couple of weeks ago, but life happens. And when my life happens it tends to be messy and miserable.

/~/~/~/~/~/

 

The entire order of the Phoenix was sitting in the great hall. The entire order of the phoenix had only gathered together one other time in the past twenty years. Rumors and gossip were flying around faster than a food fight. No one knew exactly what had happened. They just knew it had to be big to get everyone together. .

Everyone froze when the doors opened. Aurors, unspeakables, and Madam Basnight, Acting Head of Magical Law Enforcement, marched in. The worst fears were thought. Wands were pulled. People were starting to eye escape routes. They knew they were technically committing treason. The order did go against the legal government. They just have never thought Albus Dumbledore would the one to trap them like this.

"Where is Albus?" Madam Basnight yelled.

Arthur Weasley stood up. "We won't let you take him." A staring contest started. The mild mannered man's face turned to stone. He glared down at the head of the Law Enforcement Department.

"Why would I want to arrest him? I'm here for the conference just like you." Madam Basnight glared back. Confusion and relief spread thru out the hall.

"Excuse me. Excuse me." Albus said as he walks past the two groups. "Good to see everyone made it. Please take your seats. We have much to talk about." Everyone did as the old headmaster instructed.

"Albus. Why did you call us here?" Madam Basnight asked. Her tone would have been an order to anyone else. Albus just ignored her.

Steve Payne was sitting beside the headmaster. No one had seen him enter. A few people looked around to notice, the entire strike team was guarding the entrances. They had simply appeared.

"Mr. Payne, would you be so kind as to update everyone." Albus asked.

"Ok, Al. At 9:58pm GMT, Harry Potter was arrested at the Riddle house." Gasps and outcries were heard throughout the hall.

"Everyone please calm down." Albus called out. The noise level dropped.

"As I was saying, Potter was arrested. Tomorrow at 8am, he will be on trial for the following: 72 counts of murder, murder of an auror, 387 counts of underage magic, use of dark arts, 23 counts of illegal apparition, 5 counts of illegal creation of a portkey, being unregistered animagus, 14 counts of assault of an auror, 3 counts of attempted murder of an auror, attempted assassination of the ministry of magic, 115 illegal enchanting of muggle artifacts, and others. The minister is going to go for the kiss." Everyone in the room just sat there for a while. No one could imagine Harry do all of that. It was simply too much.

"Before you ask, Mr. Potter was found at the scene of a massacre. Numerous bodies are still being identified. Some never will be. At least 45 bodies have been marked as Death Eaters. So they really shouldn't count against Mr. Potter during the trial." Steve sat back down.

"Thank you for the update. Madam Basnight, do you know about any of this." Albus asked.

"No Albus. This is the first I have heard of it." Madam Basnight said. "However, I will find out more." She nodded to her group. A few unspeakables stood up and left. A couple aurors started whispering to each other.

"We need to come up with evidence to help Harry." Mrs. Weasley said.

"We are trying. But Minister Fudge has locked down the battle scene." Steve said. "Only his task force is allowed."

"That will change as soon as I get back to the office." Madam Basnight snarled. She stood up. "Headmaster, thank you to the information." She started to leave. "I get the west door."

A few order members were confused by her last comment. Albus and Steve both just laughed out loud.

qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

Two hours later, the conference was winding down. A lot of brainstorming was not getting them anywhere. There were a lot of small groups huddled in different spots around the great hall. Everyone arguing about what they should do. When an auror ran in.

"Professor. We have to talk." The man gasped. He looked sick and tired.

"How may I help you?" Albus asked.

"Potter. He tried to escape. He somehow drained the wards surrounding his cell. Six of the task force was injured. Markus and I were close by. It felt like he was sucking the magic out of me. We ran for it." The man's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted.

"Poppy!" Albus yelled. Madam Pomfrey ran over. She started waving her wand.

"He is alright. Just magical exhausted. I'll take him to the hospital wing." She levitated the man and walked out.

"I see Potter is not liking being prisoner." Steve muttered.

Hundreds of owls came flying into the great hall. All of them were headed for Albus. Each one carried a letter.

qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

Minister Fudge was extremely angry. The Daily Prophet had released the information about Potter arrest. Things were not going as planned. The wizarding world was supposed to find out at his press conference. Now his entire speech was useless. He only had twenty minutes to rewrite his speech.

"Minister. Potter tried to escape!" John Ashcroft yelled as he ran into Fudge's office.

"WHAT!!" Fudge yelled. "Tried? So he was re-captured?"

"Of course. Six men were killed and the high security wing is useless now. But we still have him." Ashcroft reported.

"What happened to the high security wing? How did he get out of his cell?"

"He never made it out of the cell. He just destroyed the wards. Our men stopped him before he could do anymore damage."

"Perfect." Fudge was happy again. He had something to report at the conference. Things were looking up.

qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

Albus Dumbledore was walking into the ex-high security wing of the ministry of magic. The normal sights of all the wards were missing. The very air felt dead. Normally, He could see at least some magic everywhere. Here there was none. It was like something was eating the magic. He ran his finger down the wall. The stone flaked off. Pushing ever slow gently against the wall creaks formed. The entire structure was weakening.

Albus hurried past the guards. No one saw him. He didn't want them too, so they didn't. Searching cell by cell, he finally found the one. Harry was laying in the fetal position. Albus could see small motes of magical energy flash as it entered Harry's body. He now knew what was happening. Harry was absorbing any and all magic. He pulled on Harry's cell door. The handle crumbled in his hand. The rest of the door simply fell down.

Albus started searching Harry's aura. Normally it was bright. Now it was dull and flickered with an occasional flash of power. Harry would gasp during these spikes of energy. Slowly Harry's aura grew in color. Albus watched as raw magical force rushed into Harry. He quickly identified the source. Harry was feeding off of him. He turned and ran from the prison ward.

The guards saw him as he ran past. They didn't have time to do much. Albus turned and ran right thru the wall. The entire section came smashing down. Everyone was more worried about the ceiling coming down.

qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

The Boy-Who-Lived Captured

By Tammy Tattler

Harry Potter was arrested last night by a crack unit of special task force members. During a raid on a Death Eater hideout, the task force battled numerous criminals. Twenty-four task force members were killed in the battle, but the Harry Potter was captured. They interrupted his initiation. The Boy-Who-Lived was going to join with He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named. Luckily, the ritual was stopped and Potter was captured.

This morning Potter tried to escape. Six men were killed and another was sent to St. Mungo's. Potter was recaptured. Minister Fudge is going to have the trial tomorrow morning before the Boy-Who-Lived regains enough power to try again. 'He is going to be held responsible for his crimes. I am going to ask for the Kiss.' Minister Fudge promised.

Ron was holding a crying Hermione as he read the article. He didn't know what was going on, but Harry was in big trouble. He just couldn't bring himself to finish the article.

"What's going to happen Harry?" Hermione sopped.

"I don't know. We have to pray that Professor Dumbledore can save him." Ron whispered to the girl in his arms.

qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

The day of the trial had the entire ministry swamped with people. Everyone seemed to want to see the trial of the century. The aurors had men stationed at every entrance to the building. Wizards and witches were pushing and mobbing their way into the building. It took bringing in a couple charm experts to set up some watching spells. People were in every courtroom. Multiple viewing walls were setup so everyone could see what was happening. A few muggleborns made comments about sports bars. The actual courtroom they were using had been expanded to the very limit of magical ability. More than one person was amazed to see how big they did expand it. More than four hundred had crowed in.

"Hear yea. Hear yea. All raise for the honorable Minister Cornelius Fudge, the honorable Jessica Basnight, and the honorable Hengist." Everyone rose. Judge Hengist took his seat at the head of the court. Fudge and Basnight both moved to their places. Basnight had numerous scrolls and papers that she pulled from her case.

Hengist banged his gravel three times. "Court is in session. Bring in the accused." All eyes looked to see Harry entering. No one was ready for what they saw. The guards that normally surrounded the prisoner were carrying a small wrapped body. Everyone stared as they placed the child on the accused stand. With the hood up, no one could see Harry's face.

"Remove the prisoner's hood." Fudge ordered. The guards looked at each other. The man who carried Harry in was already out the door. "Well, remove his hood." Fudge was getting impatient. One of the guards slowly grabbed the hood and yanked it away. Everyone flinched at what they saw. Women screamed. Men turned pale.

The magical drain on his system was taking a terrible toll on his body. Harry's body was literally rotting. His hair had mostly fallen out. His skin was pale and waxy looking. Blood was dripping from his eyes, ears, and nose. Harry broke out in a raspy cough and blood splashed on the floor. Some of the people who'd seen him recently, either in person or in photos, had to stare. If they didn't know any better it wasn't the same person. Harry now looked starved. His bones were almost poking thru his paper-thin skin. Everyone wondered the same thing, what has happened in the past couple of days to do this to their hero?

The guards normally stood on both sides of the accused. However, the guards decided to stand on the far side of the room today. No one said anything either. Everyone was simply staring. Finally the honorable Hengist spoke up. "The prosecution will now read the list of crimes against the accused."

The prosecutor, Paul Jiggs, snapped out of his gaze. "Oh course, your honor. The charges are as such: 78 counts of murder, 7 counts of murder of an auror, 645 counts of underage magic, use of dark arts, 26 counts of illegal apparition, 9 counts of illegal creation of a portkey, being unregistered animagus, aiding and abetting a known criminal, 24 counts of assault of an auror, 5 counts of attempted murder of an auror, attempted assassination of the ministry of magic, 382 illegal enchanting of muggle artifacts, destruction of ministry property, attempted escape, and 3 counts of illegal transformation of a ministry official. Your honor, I would like to give this list as state evidence number one."

"Very well." Hengist said. "Please call you first witness."

"I call Henry Schilling to the stand." No one said a word as a shrub walked the courtroom. Most people were still staring at Harry. "Mr. Schilling, who did this to you?"

"Harry Potter." A voice said from inside the bush.

"Can you please tell us what happened?"

"Yes. I work for the ministry for the past six months. A few days ago, I was sent to help locate Mr. Potter. My assignment was to question Hermione Granger. Miss Granger and Mr. Potter ambushed myself and two other members of the task force. Now we are all stuck as shrubs."

"Thank you, Mr. Schilling." Mr. Jiggs said. "Your witness."

Miss Monica Santa Cruz stood up. "Mr. Schilling. What exactly did you do for the Ministry of Magic?"

"I can't answer that question on grounds of information act of 1943." The shrub answered.

"For the record, you are declaring that you are a informational gathering expert during a time of war. Is that correct?" Miss Santa Cruz asked. She didn't look happy.

"Yes. A war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Your honor, I object. The ministry of magic does not have an official declaration of war at this time. I demand that the witness's testimony be striked from the record."

Minister Fudge leaned forward. "So noted. All testimony the defense has gathered will be striked from the record. Mr. Schilling, you may step down." Fudge smiled as he leaned back. Miss Santa Cruz looked mad as she sat back down.

"My next witness is Roger Sides." Roger Sides entered the courtroom and took a seat. "Mr. Sides, did you see Mr. Potter killed Alex Rhine?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Auror Tonks screamed to Mr. Potter to run for it. Auror Rhine stunned her. Potter charged. He hit Rhine with a poisoned dagger in the right eye."

"Thank you." Mr. Jiggs said as he sat down.

"Mr. Sides." Miss Santa Cruz said. "How long have you been an auror?"

"Twenty years, ma'am." Sides answered immediately. Monica stared the man dead in the eye. She leaned forward and concentrated on his eyes. Finally she turned and walked away.

"No questions." She announced. "He would just lie anyway."

qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

Mr. Whiskers moved down thru the crowd. He was able to move directly under Harry's chair. The smell of rot was almost overpowering.

"You had better not die on me." Jason muttered.

Only half listening to the testimony, Jason crawled onto the back of Harry's chair.

"Hey! Wake up." Jason said. He swatted Harry in the back of the head. A small moan was all he responded. "Come on. Wake up. The cavalry is on the way. Now do me a quick favor and remove this damn collar."

"Mr." Harry voice was raspy. Blood ran down his chin. "Don't try. When I die, you free. Don't do anything stupid. I deserve the kiss."

"WHAT!" Jason yelled. A bunch of people turned to see the cat on Harry shoulder. "Time to fly." Jason jumped down and vanished back into the crowd as the guards charged.

"Stop." Harry rasped out loud. The guards froze and stared. Harry raised his head. He looked directly into the poor man's eyes and then he inhaled. The guard turned pale. The more Harry inhaled, the worse the guard looked.

"Stop him!" Fudge yelled. The other guard tried to stun him, but the stunner seemed to weaken the closer it got to Harry. In just a few moments, the guard was unconscious. Everyone watched as Harry flesh tone changed. The waxy look was replaced by more normal flesh tones. His face and body seemed to swell just a little bit. It was like the muscles were being rebuilt. Harry slowly turned his head toward the audience.

"I'm sorry." He coughed some, but everyone heard his voice. His head rolled back and a death wale erupted. They could almost feel his pain. A red mist burst from the child's mouth. For two minutes, he screamed in agony. Nothing anyone could do to stop it. The guards tried silencing charms and stunners, but nothing worked. Finally it ended. As Harry's head rolled back down. A wave of energy swept thru the crowd. Wizards and witches were fainting. The poor guards were just too close. They were the first to fall. People were trying to escape as more people fell. They rushed the doors only to find them locked. People watched in horror were more people fainted.

The people watching thru the monitoring charms. They could only pray for a miracle. It appeared that Harry was killing everyone. His body was healing itself. With each breath, he looked more and more like the boy-who- lived and not some zombie.

"You." Harry pointed at Miss Santa Cruz. She was terrified. She looked around to see only a few people in the audience awake. The judges and the prosecutor were also unaffected. "What is your name?"

Monica straightened her business robes and stood with her back straight. "I'm your defense attorney, Monica Santa Cruz." She tried really hard to check her fear from her voice. She failed.

"Please to meet you." Harry had another coughing fit. He turned to the judges. "May I hear what crimes I'm being charged with today?"

Fudge finally found his voice. "This is an outrage! You just killed everyone in here! You will get the kiss for that!"

"How about we just add up all of my crimes? Is this the list?" Harry held up state's evidence number one. Harry pointed at Mr. Jiggs. "You come here. Add to this list all the crimes for which I am guilty." Mr. Jiggs started writing everything down. "Forget exact numbers. Just the general stuff will work."

Harry doubled over in pain again. He fell to his knees and started coughing more blood.

"Add to that list. Assassination of the minister of magic." Harry whispered.

"But the minister is alive." Mr. Jiggs whispered back.

Harry looked up and grinned. Mr. Jiggs turned pale. Harry looked like a demon at that moment. Grinning was not helping. Harry's eyes turned blood red.

"Finally." Harry yelled. He stood up straight. Harry pointed directly at honorable Hengist. "I'm guilty. Bring me a dementor. I'll take the kiss."

"Very well, Mr. Potter. You are entering a plea of guilty to all charges. Is that correct?"

"Yes." Harry screamed and doubled over again. "What are you crazy? I want my lawyer. I have rights you know. I'm innocent." Harry pointed to himself. "He's the guilty one here. All three of them." Harry ran up to the judge's bench. "You have to believe me. I didn't do anything."

"Mr. Potter. We just saw you attack all of these people." Madam Basnight said.

"That was Potter and Voldemort. Not me. I'm just stuck in here with them. You got to believe me." Harry yelled. Madam Basnight flinched as she stared into Harry's brown eyes. They seemed to change. One moment Harry was yelling about his innocent and the eyes changed. They were black now. Harry froze for a moment. His attention went to minister Fudge. "We killed you. How do you yet live?"

"You tried to kill me, but I don't die easily." Fudge said. He was scared, but he was a politician. There were too many people watching not to be brave.

"No. We killed you." A flash of light covered Harry's hand as he struck Fudge in the forehead. Fudge bounced off the wall. Blackish blood ran down his face. "I don't know what you are monster, but you are harder to kill than Voldemort." Again, Harry's eyes changed. They were green again. A yellow bolt of energy struck Fudge monster in the chest. Harry created another bolt and threw it. Bolt after bolt struck the Fudge thing. Harry stopped and turned back to Hengist.

"I need that dementor NOW!" Harry yelled. "I'm guilty of all these crimes. Now give me the kiss." Hengist snapped his fingers. A door opened to the right of the judge's bench. A dementor entered.

"Harry James Potter. Having found you guilty of the crimes listed. I here by order you to be given the dementor's kiss. May God have mercy on your soul." Hengist ordered.

The dementor advanced on Harry. Harry advanced on the dementor. It was scary to watch someone actually go to a dementor. Flashes of his parents' screams were all Harry heard. He could feel the pull on his soul. The dementor was inhaling. People were crying as they watched a glowing ball fly from Harry to the dementor. The beauty of Harry's soul was beyond words. Never before had such a large group witness the kiss.

"Wrong one. Again!" Harry yelled. People were stunned. They had seen a soul be eaten by the dementor. Harry should be dead. Instead, Harry grabbed the dementor by the head. "Again!"

Another soul burst from Harry. The dementor sucked it down. "One more to go! Again!" Harry exhaled as the dementor inhaled. A ball of utter darkness erupted from Harry. It hovered between the two. Suddenly another glowing ball came out of Harry. The two orbs bashed into each other. The dementor was doing everything it could to eat both of them. Again and again the two orbs tried to knock the other at the dementor.

The east doors to the courtroom exploded. Aberforth Dumbledore came riding an enlarged goat. He gave a new meaning to battering ram. The judges and lawyers turned to see what was going on, when the west doors exploded. The order of the phoenix charged in from the east. Aurors, unspeakables, and the strike team charged in from the west. They both froze when the main doors exploded. Men in black came running in. The order, aurors, and unspeakables froze went they saw military rifles. Tonks walked in from behind the men in black.

"Oh my god! We are too late!" Tonks screamed.

"Expecto Patronum." Albus cast. A silver phoenix soared toward the dementor. The dementor didn't seem to notice. The Patronum flew straight at it. At the last moment, it drove into the darkness. "Everyone who can cast a patronus, cast now." Silver animals and a biker on a Harley erupted from all over the room. All of them drove straight into the darkness. The beautiful soul of Harry Potter flew back into him. All of the power from the patronesses weakened the evil. The dementor swallowed the orb of utter and complete darkness.

Tonks ran to Harry's still form. His breathing was weak and ragged. His skin was pale again. "Jason. Plan B." She yelled.

The men in black started shooting everyone. They weren't being picking about their targets. The aurors and unspeakables dropped like flies. The order wasn't doing much better. They just weren't ready to fight against magically enhance muggle tech.

Albus waved his wand. The air seemed to thicken. The bullets slowed and finally stopped in mid air. "Tonks. I won't let you kill anyone."

"Don't worry, Professor. Just stunners." She said as she shot him. Albus looked down and chuckled. His eyes were twinkling when Tonks shot him again. He shrugged his shoulders and fell.

qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

Harry awoke in the hospital wing. Everything hurt. It was amazing how many times he had waked up here. They even put him in his bed. His mouth tasted really terrible. Strengthen potion with magical boosters. He knew that taste anywhere. He felt around inside his mind. It was nice to be alone again.

"It's official, my dear. You are with child." Poppy said. Harry didn't know what was going on, but some student really needed to learn certain charms.

"Oh damn." A woman's voice said. Harry's ears perched up. That was Tonks' voice. "How am I ever going to tell him?"

"Just walk up and tell him. It's as easy as that." Poppy lectured. "He helped make the bed, so now you both have to lay in it."

"I don't think you understand." Tonks said.

"Who cares if she does?" Harry said. Tonks and Poppy both flinched. Poppy immediately went into nurse mode. She poked and prodded Harry with her wand. Harry didn't seem to notice. He was just staring at Tonks. He finally tried to get out of bed, but Poppy was having none of that. "Madam Pomfrey, leave before I kill you." Harry threatened.

"Oh, calm down. You aren't killing anyone for a while. Your still exhausted." Poppy replied.

Harry inhaled. He pulled the magic of Hogwarts into himself. His wounds vanished. His hair grew back. His flesh tone improved. His life force replenished. "You were saying." Harry said as he got out of bed. He took Tonks in his arms. "I'm sorry baby."

"Why?" Tonks asked. Harry ran his hand over her belly. "Don't be. I'm happy."

Harry smiled and led Tonks away.

qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

Special Issue of the Daily Prophet

All charges dropped.

After a special investigation, Harry Potter was found innocent of all the charges against him. Since Mr. Potter has technically served his sentecnce, the ministry is going to reward him. No comments as to how. Another fact found is that Lord No-Name is dead. The black ball of energy was the dark lord's soul. The dementor eat it. Mr. Potter is going to be awarded the Order of Merlin 1st class.

Harry scanned over the rest of the article. "Hun, you might want to read this."

"What is it?" Tonks asked.

"Well, Mrs. Potter. I am a free man." Harry said as he hugged his wife.

qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq


End file.
